Muv Luv Extreme
by Impulse-zero
Summary: Thank You for all the subscribers and followers. This little experiment of mine proved that some people will actually read the stuff that I wrote. The story is far from completed and I might redo it again in the future. I just wrote on a whim, so there is like 0 planning lol. Anyways, stay tuned for me next work that hopefully will read like a better novel.
1. Prologue

**Prologue—The Final Miracle**

######

Shirogane Takeru may be done with the world, but the world is not done with Shirogane Takeru. In another plane, in another time, two mysterious beings gazed intensely into a spherical object. If one were to describe them, angels seem to the likeliest descriptions. In a room bathed in white light, their six pairs of golden wings radiated as much glory as their long blond hair. The only way to tell the two apart were the facial hair. One of them possess none, meaning one of them was significantly older.

"_See you again, Kasumi…"_ Those were the last words of specimen 20706 as he faded out of existence.

"Not bad," the young angel commented. "He managed to destroy the original hive in two months time. A significant progress compared to his previous incarnations."

"The original hive on Earth may have been destroyed, but the fact remains still that Earth has less than thirty years left to live." The older angel looked grim as he assessed the situation. "The BETA is vast in number, and the human race too fragile to take on the remaining nests in the galaxy. Not to mention, the 00-unit ceased functioning and Kagami Sumika has lost her value as a casualty anchor."

"I understand your worries, Master Levoras, but what choice do we have left? Our cards are all spent up; this Alternative Universe is the best chance at saving the Galaxy that we have."

Old Levoras cannot accept such minimal progress to be the end game. The Silicon lifeforms that created the BETA, the Ixti, has the power to cross worlds much like themselves, the Ageans. The Ageans were running out of universes to run to, they were lucky to find one where the BETA have not reached, the Extra Universe. But it is only a matter of time before the Ixti bring the BETA to the Extra Universe.

"Orlan…the biggest mistake of the Agean race has been the creation of the Ixti. Because of our folly, we have lost our planet and our physical forms. Earthlings do not posses our spiritual powers and neither do the other races left in the galaxy that are still fighting." Levoras eyes hardened with resolve. "We must keep trying, surely in one of the many possibilities there must be a specimen that is powerful enough to not only destroy the BETA threat on Earth, but also be able to perceive other sentient life in scattered in the cosmos."

"But master, we have already given Shirogane Takeru at least a thousand chances and have exhausted our spiritual powers to just store information of the past iteration in his consciousness. That was our best chance."

"Are you giving up Orlan?" Levoras questioned his pupil.

"No…forgive me master." Orlan humbly apologized. "However, it is true that we cannot keep this up forever. Each time we restart the loop, each time we escape to a different universe, we lose more and more of our people."

Ageans are spiritual entities now that their planet is no more. They exist inside a pocket dimension that is maintained by the spiritual energies of the people. Each day, three Ageans burn up their spiritual energy just to keep things going. Currently, there is less than a thousand left.

"We are already dead, it doesn't matter how many of us are left. But if we fail to destroy the BETA and their wretched creators, then our people will have died in vain."

"Then what do you suggest we do now?" Orlan became depressed thinking about the end of all carbon-based life. "Despite Shirogane Takeru's passion, he only managed to destroy one hive superior. Out of all the individuals of the various races left alive, 20706 made the most progress. There is no other life form as powerful as he."

Levoras became silent in deep thought. "No, there is a way left. Shirogane Takeru is still our best option, but perhaps we made a mistake in choosing which Universe's incarnation was deemed the best. 20706 had the most love and courage a species could offer, we thought he could motivate the people of Earth to join forces. But in the end, human infighting turned out to be the sole reason for humanity's destruction. Do you remember what happened in most of the one thousand loops?"

"Yes, master." Orlan regretfully replied. "After dropping G-bombs on the Earth, those left behind fought against each other despite there still being BETA left on Earth. Eventually, the humans G-bombed each other and Earth fell into decay."

"We were wrong to rely on love and courage, what we need is ruthlessness and cunning. We need a Shirogane Takeru that will not hesitate to become a demon, one that will grip humanity with an iron fist in unity."

"But wouldn't that be adverse to the human race? If this Shirogane Takeru is to become a ruler, would not more blood be shed?"

"No victory is without sacrifice, Orlan. Though this path will have more tragedies, in the end, I believe that humanity will rise up from the ashes. Through blood, there will be peace. Through conviction, there will be justice. We need a Shirogane Takeru with the same passion to defeat the BETA, as well as the maturity and ambition to see through his goal. We need one that will kill one hundred humans to kill ten thousand BETA."

"Where on Earth can we find a personality with such a radical change of personality from the norm?"

"Universes are the results of infinite probabilities and simple binary logic. In one universe, the war is won one way and in another, it is won another way. That is the origin of diversion and parallel universes. Likewise, because of the sequence of choices, we Ageans only exist in one universe. And likewise, because of certain probabilities, there exists a Shirogane Takeru that is a radical departure from the common archetype."

"I see, I had not considered such possibilities to exist. I still have much to learn from you master."

"I'm afraid that the time for learning has ended, my dear Orlan." Levoras smiled sadly.

"What do you mean, master Levoras?" Orlan looked puzzled.

"As you have said earlier, we cannot keep this up any longer. Therefore, I shall burn every drop of my spirit to create a final miracle."

"Master…"

"Do not weep for me Orlan, but rejoice in the fact that a new possibility is born. And through that new possibility, a new hope."

Gathering all his strength, the old Agean set his soul ablaze. Levoras has lived longer than most and more than he should have. He was the one that made the Ixti, it was his duty to bet all that he has left on this last miracle. Using all his willpower, he pictured an image of the ideal savior. It was a one in a billion chance that such a perfect being existed.

"Ah….I see it, Orlan." Levoras smiled at his pupil one last time. "I can see the future…."

And then he was gone.

"Rest in Peace, master Levoras." Orlan paid his respects. "I shall join you soon enough."

######

**October 22, 2001**

A young man, no more than twenty five years of age, awoke in an unfamiliar room. It was simple, a commoner's room, with a commoner's taste. The man was more irritated than confused. It seems like his disgust for the interior decoration was more powerful than the thought of waking up in an unfamiliar room.

"Please tell me I didn't get date raped." The young man said out loud. He had a habit of voicing his thoughts, his grandfather often called him out on that.

Looking down at his body to make sure he wasn't naked, he was relieved to find out that he was still in his American Air Force uniform. The last thing he remembered was walking out of an Air Force bar back in Okinawa. He and his buddies from the USAF and the JSDAF were celebrating his recent promotion to Captain.

"Bunch of assholes could have at least called a taxi for me."

Upon a secondary inspection of the room, the young captain concluded that he was indeed in a boy's room. Seeing that his lower half doesn't hurt, he can safely say that he hasn't been violated against his will. The house must belong to the bar staff, who put him up here since he wouldn't wake up when they closed down the bar.

"But man, what a poorly decorated room. Even, my officer's room has more class. There is simply no excuse for poor interior decoration, rich or poor."

Gathering his wits, the young man attempted to gaze out of the window by the bedside.

"…" He blinked a few times before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm going to borrow your bathroom!"

There was no answer. Taking the silence as a yes, the young man walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap. He then dipped his head under the tap and let the ice cold water run over his long blue hair. For a pilot, his hair was rather long. The sides of his hair reached the neck and his bangs covered parts of his eyes. Of course, regulation never said that he couldn't grow his hair out. As long as he put on a headband during flight and his eyes weren't blocked, the brass generally let him off the hook.

After making sure he was sober, the young man's blue eyes stared into the mirror as if expecting something else. To his surprise, all he saw was a handsome face.

"Hey there, did you get hotter during the night? Maybe it's the Captain's charm."

The young man struck a few poses in front of the mirror like he was a superstar. His All-blue USAF dress uniform complimented well with his natural blue hair and eyes. It was as if he was born to join the air force.

He then took out his USAF identification and looked at it. Everything was in order, Captain Mitsurugi Takeru, issued October 21, 2001.

"There we go, nice and sober."

With great exaggerated motions, Captain Mitsurugi marched all the way back to the room and once again peered out at the window. No change.

"Excuse me!" Takeru called out to no one in particular, maybe to his own sanity. "Some drunken ace crashed his giant robot on your neighbor's house!"

Obviously there was no response. If no one answered him the first time, then why would he get an answer back now? The residents of the house probably ran for their lives.

Any sane person should have freaked out by such a scene. Yet, Takeru just found himself amused at the spectacle before him. Was he insane? Maybe. Afterall, for a genius like Takeru, who graduated from MIT at age fourteen, insanity and genius are both sides of the same coin.

There is however, one thing Takeru was certain of.

"At least I know it wasn't the Tequila."

####

Welcome to a new beginning. A future with a new possibility. This is the story of Mitsurugi Takeru and his quest for unification.

This is MUV LUV EXTREME!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1—Another World**

#####

**A/N: From now on, this story will be told via Takeru's point of view just like the Visual Novel unless stated otherwise. Forgive me if my writing style changes a lot. I'm slighting getting better.**

**October 22, 2001 (0800 hours)**

Dear mother and father in heaven, I am sorry to inform you that I will be joining you soon for I am about to die of a heart attack. I mean holy shit, there is a giant robot right in front of my face and I can't hold back my excitement any longer.

"Sweet Gandhi! A real life bipedal weapons delivery system!"

It's a freaking Armored Core! Damn, some genius beat me to the punch. Who made this guy? Boeing? Lockheed? McD?

(Takeru suddenly felt a slight constriction in his pants. It seems like the joy of seeing the giant robot made him hard.)

Once again, I am amazed at how Uncle Sam manages to keep all these high tech shit under wraps. But they not going to cover up this one, I feel sorry for the guy who's going to end up taking the heat. Okinawa is definitely not going to let this slip. Bunch of complaining hypocrites, the Americans are the only thing keeping this island afloat and they keep chasing us out and blowing everything out of proportion. I'm from the mainland; I should know that the government won't give two shits about what happens to Okinawa.

(Upon closer inspection of the mysterious craft in front of him, Takeru doesn't even need to use his genius intellect to tell that the machine is in very bad shape. The cockpit looks like it was burned through with a giant laser. The right arm was also broken. Sensory input device seems to be intact, but there was enough damage to the head that visual might be cut in half. But it wasn't unfixable.)

Someone or something did quite a number on this fellow, but it's still salvageable. I hope the brass doesn't mind if I patched this guy up. If Tony can make a suit with a box of scraps, then I can repair a mech with household appliances.

Right then, I will need some form of visual output and a human interface device. Let's see here...junk, junk, junk…

(Takeru rustled through the room he was in. He left a note on the dinner table downstairs saying that the Mitsurugi Group will reimburse the owner of this house for every TV, oven, wire and electrical appliance that he has to take apart.)

Ooh, a TV with a Dreamcast. This will do nicely. And what else do we have here…a PC to write the operating system…a welder? Why would a normal family have a welder? I thought Japanese people hate DIY stuff. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

**2 hours later**

(The house that he was in looked like it went through a firefight. Walls were ripped open, furniture was tossed around, it was chaos. But in Takeru's mind, everything was in order. Gathering everything he needed in the room that he was sleeping, Takeru quickly went to work on repairing the broken mech. But something was still bothering him.)

Something feels off. There are no sirens, no suits, no uniforms, and no noise except me wrecking the place. It's like this whole town was abandoned. Hmm….maybe high command twisted Japan's arm and forced the whole city to evacuate under pretense of invasion from North Korea. Highly unlikely scenario, but not impossible.

But still is no one going to take this big guy away? I haven't even got any calls from the base telling me to report in. Communications must be blacked out since I have no reception on my cell. Please tell me this isn't a dream, I hate to wake up now that my appetite for knowledge has awakened. Ugh…I still remember that time in Kosovo when I was about to drop my bomb on a target when the mission got aborted. I hate it when they pull me away from the good stuff.

Oh well, if no one is going to stop me, then I'm going to proceed with my plans. Mitsurugi will definitely benefit from learning how to make a giant robot. I'm on loan to the Americans, but I'm still Japanese by nationality. If I get caught for espionage, I still have diplomatic immunity. The Americans aren't stupid enough to incarcerate the heir to their biggest corporate and political supporter in Japan. Besides, grandfather will just work out some backroom deals with the President and the Prime Minister. Maybe send a couple of famous Japanese singers and actresses to accompany them for a few nights.

Grandfather always told me to be a wolf. Just because Japan is a domesticated guard dog doesn't mean that we have to obey everything single thing our American masters say. Mitsurugis get what they want, no exceptions. If grandfather wanted the LDP off the throne, then he could certainly influence enough important people to make it happen. I guess I'm no different. Even if some MPs come storming in here telling me to stop what I was doing, I will still find loopholes to get myself out of trouble.

**October 23, 2001 (1040 hours)**

(After spending the whole day repairing the hardware of the mech and rewriting the Operating System so that the robot moves via input from the Dreamcast controller, Takeru finally allowed him to get some sleep. Too lazy to go back to the bed in the room, Takeru using his military training of sleeping anywhere made himself comfortable in the makeshift cockpit of the now repaired mech.)

Zzzzz….Zzzzzz….Zzzzz….

"Meiya…Yuuhi…give onii-chan…"

Zzzzz….Zzzzz….Thud!

Hm? The hell was that?

Thud! Thud!

(Takeru let out a big yawn.)

What's all that racket? CIA finally decided to take this thing back to Company X? Okay…system reboot…visuals….engine…okay…okay. There we go, back online.

(Takeru quickly started up the robot. Good thing the power source was intact otherwise some unlucky dude's car would be missing an engine. )

Hmm? Two friendlies approaching 50mph? What on Earth would make this much noise? Don't tell me they sent in two tanks to kill me. Nope…even worse.

(Takeru looked behind him and saw two robots of the same model approaching him. They seem to be confused judging from the robot's body language. Takeru was not locked on, but at the same time, the two robots seemed to be moving rather cautiously as if expecting something bad to happen.)

"To the Eishi of the F4-Phantom, we are of the UN 11th Pacific Army's 1st TSF regiment. Identify yourself."

This thing is an F4? You got to be shitting me. They probably mean F-400 or something. I've seen an F-4, it's old as shit. And what the hell is an Eishi? Are these guys using a translational software?

"Excuse me," I called out to them. "What the hell are the UN doing in Okinawa, much less Japan?"

...Well? Aren't you going to answer me?

"Look here bud, I don't know what kind of PTSD you are experiencing right now, but you are in Yokohama not Okinawa." What the fuck? Yokohma? How did I go from a bar to a house in Yokohama? "And the UN has been operational in this area for over 6 months now. I know you are one of us and your machine is wrecked, but we can't let you into the base without telling us which unit you are from."

This is an UN machine? For real? Since when did the UN get better stuff than America? I guess I should have paid more attention to the surroundings. The whole town looked like it got nuked. It reminds of those old black and white pictures of Hiroshima after the Americans dropped the bomb.

But this still bugs me, how on Earth did North Korea or China manage to Nuke Japan in the first place. Well I'm assuming that it's the usual suspects.

"Look, I'm running out patience. Identify yourself now."

What should I say? That I'm Mitsurugi Raiden's grandson? I doubt these small time officers even know who I am.

"United States Air Force Captain Mitsurugi Takeru of the Pacific Air Forces 5th Air Force, 66th Operations Group, 53rd Squad from Kadena Air Base Okinawa. Check in with a big wig named Major Alfred Walken, he's my direct CO."

Man that was a mouthful; it was much easier to say my old JSDAF unit. Hopefully these UN guys realize that they are dealing with an officer from one of the most powerful countries in the world and ease up.

"What the hell?" One of the UN pilots replied. "An American? What are you doing in one of ours?"

"I found it." I responded. "Right here, in this spot. I even did a rush job on it."

"You did what?" Is it so hard to believe that I managed to fix up a broken bird? I thought all pilots learnt how to do rush jobs.

"Shit, how does that piece of crap still work?" The other UN pilot spoke. "And since when did the Americans have a base in Okinawa?"

"Since the end of the 2nd world war when America nuked Japan." I responded. Geez, what 3rd world country are these pilots from?

"Japan? You guys nuked Berlin. No offense, but American education sure has taken a downward spiral."

"Quick question. Who holds the most power in Japan right now?" How will you answer this?

"The Shogun. Man, even Americans should know this much."

…What. The. Fuck? Did I just hear that right? Japan still has a Shogun? Did we get invaded by Amato? Yeah right, and I am a jerkass samurai with white hair that is constantly broke and unable to pay rent.

"Look here, Captain." The UN pilot sighed. "We're going to get you some medical attention, so why don't you just come with us back to the base?"

"You guys think I'm crazy? Look, I haven't touched any alcohol in a day so I'm completely sober. And unless I'm from like a parallel universe, none of you folks are making any damn sense."

I'm not crazy. I may be eccentric, but I am not crazy. I may have more ambition than Macbeth, but I am definitely not psychotic. There has to be a logical scientific explanation for whatever is going on here. Ruined City, giant robots, weird history…that's it! I'm having a very realistic dream. A dream where I can control my actions and thoughts….A dream.

(Suddenly, a bunch of images raced through Takeru's mind. Images of people he has never met, images of events that he had no knowledge of.)

Wait, what? Oh God no! Why am I imagining sex with my little sisters? It must be that anime I saw on TV a while ago about this guy with a tsundere little sister with a brother complex.

(Takeru slapped himself in the face.)

Yeah, this is real. Who knew getting drunk on 30 different kinds of alcoholic drinks could generate a wormhole that takes you to another dimension.

"Don't make me shoot you, please." The UN pilot continued. "I don't like shooting humans, especially those that need special attention."

You have no right to detain an officer from a sovereign nation. Once I get in touch with the UN Secretary General, you're screwed. Those are things I would have said if the world still made sense. But seeing as how everybody thinks I'm mad and there is no confirmation on whether the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu still exists, any sudden moves on my part will make me lose more credibility and political advantage.

Tactically speaking from a military perspective, I'm stuck in a broken walking deathtrap with no means of self-protection along with no visible cover. Not to mention that I am a fighter pilot, not a Gundam pilot, I only converted the basic input commands to the Dreamcast controller. So either way, I'm screwed. Checkmate. Fuck. Aside from Grandfather, Meiya, Yuuhi and Mana, nobody has ever managed to back me into a corner.

Damn it. "Okay, okay. I'll come quietly. I feel sorry for this 'Phantom'. Please fix him up while I'm under 'medical surveillance'." They are so going to throw me in the brig.

"Yeah, you're definitely nuts. You speak as if your son is dying." He is! I took care of him when you guys abandoned the poor fellow. "Well, come along now. Don't do anything funny, not that you can."

Oi, stop making fun of Takeru Jr!

####

I have been stripped naked in front of really hot female nurses, had needles poked in me, fingers stuck inside my mouth and my hair plucked out. And now I'm stuck in a jail cell, drawing schematics of an originally designed giant robot with a piece of chalk that the last occupant snuck in. First class treatment indeed. But then again, for a rich perfectionist like me, I always wanted to experience feeling like a convict.

When I was being forcefully escorted back to the base, it felt like my brain was going to fall out of my head.

"Something needs to be done about the motion sickness. I want a spherical cockpit core built upon the principles of the anti-quake prevention system used by the ancient Japanese. It should also be able to rotate, so that the pilot is always facing one direction even if the robot is on its ass or face planted on the earth. There should be plenty of counterweights to keep the overall core stable…."

I have no idea what the original cockpit looked like and how the robot is supposed to be controlled, so I might as well design a two-tier HI system. By using my doctorate thesis on human-machine interface, the pilot should ideally be able to connect to the robot through the spinal cord and control the robot as if their own body. In case of system failure, or whatever reason, the secondary control system should involve a single joystick interface with foot pedals that follow a preprogrammed set of actions. It'd be like playing Armored Core.

"Yeah, that'll work. I really can't imagine a world without video games."

Number one, it'd be really sad and pathetic. And number two, video games have been influenced by real life military and civilian concepts and the opposite is also true. Current military technology, training, interfaces after all is heavily influenced by video games since every other soldier is a gamer thanks to the invention of the home console.

"Stand up and dance graciously oh soldier subjected to thy Fate  
Equip yourself with a thousand arms  
And fly with excellence!"

I found myself singing a song sung by one of my favorite bands. I forgot which anime or game it was originally intended for, but it's still catchy.

"Yami no jidai wo tsugeru kane ga tooku nari hibiku  
Tatakau tomo yo ima kimi ha shi mo osorezu"

(While Takeru was inside his own genius bubble, a woman with purple hair wearing a lab coat had actually been staring at him for a while, observing his calculations and listening to his incoherent babblings.)

"Hoo, when I was told that an American Eishi had been detained, I expected a big blond blue eyed male." The woman spoke up breaking up my concentration. "But they were right about you being a little bit loony in the head."

Hmm? What is this sense of dejavu? I've seen this woman somewhere before…but where? And when?

"Maybe I should have said that I was on loan to the Americans as part of a personnel swap deal struck out by the American military and the JSDF. And yes, I was born here in case you were wondering."

"JSDF? What does that stand for?"

"Japan Self Defense Force. And should I really be answering to you miss? I'm not saying shit until I see the base CO. Even then, I still won't say anything until you get a JSDAF or USAF officer in front of me."

Since when do scientists have the right to interrogate an officer? Or any military personnel for that matter.

"Kouzuki Yuuko. Call me whatever, I don't really mind." Yuuko introduced herself. "I also happen to be the Yokohama base's second most powerful person besides the General. I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I will call out the General if you want. I can actually get him to cancel an appointment."

Are you trying to threaten me with rank? It's not going to work. But the name Kouzuki Yuuko does ring a bell in my head. Oh, now I remember.

"Did you perhaps go to Tokyo University and received a MS in Physics there?"

"So you have heard of me after all. I never knew I was that famous."

"Well of course, you are that girl who became the laughing stock of the scientific community by publishing that radical theory about Quantum Causality. It was so bizarre that even MIT became interested in it. Oh by the way, I was one of the few ScD's that actually thought it was possible."

Oh? Why's she glaring at me? I thought I told her that I supported her hypothesis.

"Wait a moment…Quantum Causality…Of course! It all makes sense now. Hahaha…I'm a genius. Sorry, I meant that we're both geniuses. Hahaha."

"You…what do you know about my theory?"

"Well judging by current circumstances, I am a Causality Conductor according to you. For some reason, I have been plucked from my own world into this one and I have in my head memories of stuff that I never did before. Of course now that I think about it, I did you. On a Christmas Eve in fact, man you sure were drunk as hell."

Seeing Yuuko in person has definitely triggered in some memories of another universe's me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I have the memories and experiences of more than one universe's incarnation of me. It's quite fascinating. Quite sad and pathetic too now that more memories seem to poor back in. Alternative IV, Alternative V, BETA…even high school physics.

"It's not safe to talk here. Come with me."

####

Yuuko led me down a bunch of corridors, security checkpoints and a very long elevator ride. The whole place certainly feels familiar, it's like a bus driver that went from route A to route B and then back to route A.

After what seems to be forever, we finally arrived at her office. Like the image in my head, it was exactly the same, messy and disorganized. It's actually very much like my own room. Do all geniuses have messy rooms?

"Just so you know, this level is a restricted area only available to those with a level 5 security clearance." Yuuko is definitely trying to pressure me with rank.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you're the real deal. I remembered that much, so stop showing off."

"How much do you remember?"

"Do you expect me to tell you?"

"Why of course. That's why I asked."

"Get me a cigar and a martini first and then we'll talk. Okay, Yuuko-chan?"

"Drop the chan."

"No. You said I could call you anything." Feeling irritated now? For some reason, I feel real good talking back to you.

She stared at me, so I stared back at her, Sorry Yuuko-chan, but you are not yanking my chain this time.

"Sure why not?"

Moments later, 1st Lt. Platif arrived with a glass of the good stuff and a single Cuban cigar. They say smoking is bad for me, but I have never seen a person with power or money not smoke or not drink for that matter. Mhmm…I let out a puff of smoke and stirred up my drink. Now this is service.

"Do you feel like talking to me now, Captain Mitsurugi Takeru? Or is that even who you really are?"

"Why should I confirm something that you already know, Yuuko-chan? I doubt you are one who likes to collect other people's DNA just for fun."

"The DNA can be forged. It's not like the Americans lack in this area of technology."

"Now I don't know a damn thing about espionage aside from reverse engineering products, but isn't kind of stupid to announce that I am American if I really am an American spy?"

What are you going to throw at me now? I don't crack under pressure you know. It's a Mitsurugi teaching and way of life to always remain calm.

"Seeing that you asked me that question, you must truly believe that I am related to the Mitsurugi family. And if they exist in this world, convincing my own family members of my true identity is even easier than making a fellow scientist believe me. But let's get back on topic. Yes, I am from another world. And I know all about Alternative IV, Alternative V and even future events. However, my personal belief is that fate is bullshit so you can figure out the future yourself."

"Hmm…do you even have any proof that you are from another world?"

You want proof lady? Well, I have none. But I'm not going to tell you that. I need to get you to believe me, not trust me or be friends with me. Although I have to agree that you are really hot.

She's got a point. "You've got a point, but as fellow scientists we can both agree on the credibility to your theory. I know that I believe it and I know that you definitely believe it."

"For all I know, you could have learnt all this through espionage."

"And for all I know, no single spy can get past your defenses. Not even Yoroi Sakon knows all of your dark dirty little secrets."

Geez, enough with the spy accusations. I know you believe me already, so stop trying to control me like you did to all the other Takerus. Shirogane Takeru might have been a naïve young boy, but Mitsurugi Takeru is a wolf that stalks you and rips your throat out the moment you slip.

"Hmph...mentioning Yoroi Sakon is a smart move. But that doesn't prove anything."

"Do I really need to bring up Kagami Sumika aka the 00-unit aka the brain in the jar next door? And why the hell haven't you told Yashiro Kasumi to read my mind? You could have saved us both a lot of time and energy."

Should I say checkmate? Or you got served? I just managed to prove that I am from another world, and that I know things that only you should know. Dance in the palm of my hands, Yuuko-chan.

"And you were making such great progress earlier." What do you mean? What's with the smile? "If Eishi cadet Kagami Sumika were to hear you talk about her like some monster, she would be quite sad indeed."

Woah! Wait! What? Kagami Sumika is alive in this universe? Well, seeing how I am not Shirogane Takeru, the possibility does exist for Sumika to be alive. But then, what about the 00-unit? What about humanity's greatest weapon? Does it not exist in this universe? Geez, who wrote this scenario?

"And another thing, Kagami Kasumi unfortunately cannot read minds. She's just a simple war orphan that Kagami adopted."

Damn, I should have taken this into account before speaking out loud. Now she flipped the tables over me and making me look like the fool.

"Then what about the 00-unit?"

"Fortunately for you, Mr. Dimensional Traveller, the 00-unit is very much real. It's just that I have yet found out a way to finish it."

And there we have it. Something that you don't have, something that Shirogane Takeru doesn't have, but something I have; an IQ of 300 and the knowledge to write an artificial intelligence as smart as Vol Fogg and the Dragon Brothers.

"So you believe my story?"

"You and I both know that we believe it. I just wanted to try and use you as my pawn. Unfortunately, that was a lot tougher than I thought."

Damn right! Mitsurugis are the pawns of no one.

"You're right. All this talk about using each other is just sad. So let's be equals." I went down the reasoning path of diplomacy 101. "What if I told you I can help make your little robot spy?"

"That would be much appreciated. But you must want something in return."

Now we are getting somewhere.

"I don't really care about defeating the BETA. But since some higher power threw me into this fucked up world, I more or less have to do something about it. Besides, manufacturing TSF's can rake in a lot of cash in a world of never-ending strife. I will make you an AI for the 00-unit. In return, I wish to retain my rank and I want a Type-94 or an F-15 to perform concept and weapons testing with. I want my own squad that deals with experimental units and technology. Do we have a deal?"

"You are a pretty greedy and ambitious man, Mitsurugi-kun."

"I am just a man of practicality. If I think about this situation a bit more, no more humans means no more money. And no more money means no more funding for weapons development. I'm sure you understand my reasoning."

"I'm really starting to like you, Takeru."

"And I've always liked you, Yuuko-chan."

At that moment, it felt like two devils just made a blood pact with each other. There is so much sexual tension in the air that it felt like we were having sex in our heads. Only two things can get me this excited: machines and the desire for power.

####

**October 23, 2001 (1400 hours-Classroom)**

After sorting out a deal and getting me a level 5 security pass, Yuuko brought me out to meet my Experimental Weapons Technology Squad candidates. I have a strange feeling that I know who they are going to turn out to be.

"Cadets! Attention!" Drill Instructor Jinguuji Marimo ordered the six members of Eishi Training School Cadet Squad 207 to salute me and Yuuko.

"At ease." Yuuko waved them off. "I told you that I hate formalities, Marimo."

"And I keep on telling you that you should be more conscious military respect in front of cadets, Professor Kouzuki."

"Well anyways. I have an important announcement to make concerning the future of squad 207." The cadets stared in anticipation of the coming announcement. Some of them were already staring at me, wondering who I was. "As of today, squad 207 will be placed under the command of Captain Miturugi Takeru. You will still be instructed by Marimo, but there will be an extra set of eyes monitoring your progress. Well, that's all I have to say for today. I'll leave you guys alone."

I can hear Mamiro complaining to Yuuko in the background. I can also hear the cadets murmuring to each other. But right now, all my concentration was focused on a tall girl with the same blue hair as mine who seemed to be shocked at the mention of my name.

"Meiya-chan!" Like an idiotic overprotective older brother from an anime, I literally flew towards my little sister and embraced her in a tight hug. "Let onii-chan give you a big hug. Oh Meiya, I missed you so much. I haven't seen you since New Year's."

"Hey! What are you doing to my best friend you creep!"

Eh? Who's that? Sumika? It really is Sumika! I have never met her before, but somehow she feels like the way she is supposed to feel. Wait, what is she doing?

"Hentai! Prepare yourself!"

Wait! No! Stop! Sumika!

"DRILL MILKY PUNCH!"

Oh Shit! Why does Sumika punch have to be every universe's Takeru's weakness?

(And just like that, Mitsurugi Takeru flew out of the window and into the stratosphere.)

####

Next chapter of Muv Luv Extreme. Takeru finds the training of the cadets to be inadequate and goes full Spartan on them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—First Day at Work**

**A/N: Takeru, you are a suave motherfucker with more class than Ikaruga. **

####

**October 24, 2001 (1200 hours—PX)**

There is just something about this world that irritates me. There is no internet, and there are no cell phones. On one hand, I have seen technology what I thought only existed in the realm of my intellect, on the other; the civilian side of things is on par with the 70's. Well I guess beggars can't be choosers. I have no one to call on my cell phone anyways. I should take the time and to reconfigure my obsolete touch screen model to something more useful, like a TSF analysis tool. Then I'll file a patent and mass-produce it for military usage. Trying to start up a cellular network in this apocalyptic world will have to happen after I wipe out all the Big Extra Terrestrial Assholes.

As for a computer, which is still a military secret, Yuuko was generous enough to get me a fancy looking PC installed in my quarters. I can't check the news with it, but I do have access to the UN military Intranet. I had stayed up all night studying on classified documents about BETA, world history and the political happenings in this alternative world. Some of them were beyond my security clearance, but I still hacked it. The security here was even worse than the Pentagon and I hacked into the Pentagon back in the other world as a demonstration to the Joint Chief of Staff. They were so surprised that a Japanese JSDAF 2nd Lt. could get past what China had been trying for years.

People just seem to forget that I also graduated from MIT at the age of fourteen. They also seem to forget that I was to inherit the Mitsurgui financial group, which sadly does not exist in this world. They say the Miturugis are relatives of the Kuboin, who are like one of the Five Vassals serving the Emperor. For some damn reason, my parents decided to keep Yuuhi and kick Meiya out of the inheritance.

"Stupid parents." I voiced out my annoyance. "Twins bring misfortune my ass."

Are they even my parents? Am I a Kuboin in this world or a Mitsurugi? Kuboin Takeru sounds weird as hell.

"Please refrain from talking about that topic, Captain." Meiya glared at me. It pains me deeply. Meiya had never gotten this angry at me before.

"I thought I told you to call me nii-san." I smiled back at her.

"I have not acknowledged you as my brother."

"But I already showed you my DNA results." I pouted comically at her. "Come on Meiya-chan, being a tsundere doesn't suit you. That's class-rep's territory, right class-rep?"

"…" Sakaki Chizuru stared uncomfortably at her food, trying to avoid my eyes. It seems like everybody was looking away from me except Sumika, who had her eyes on me the whole time ever since she punched me out into the stratosphere yesterday.

"Am I attending a funeral here?" I unconsciously raised my voice. "Or do you all think that I'm a monster because I jumped dimensions?"

"Not at all, sir." Chizuru answered.

"Then what's the problem? Why is everybody so quiet?"

"If I may be so bold, why is a commissioned officer sharing a meal with a bunch of cadets?" Class rep asked professionally, but with a hinge of nervousness. They are all definitely scared of me. The only reason why I bother talking to all of you is because I don't have any connections in this world besides Yuuko. Each one of you holds some sway with the UN or Imperial Japan. With the benefits of friendship, I can also make use of your parents.

"Is it wrong of me to get to know the people that I will be working with in the future?" I lied. "I just want to be friends with all of you."

"Captain…is a bad liar…" Ayamine Kei smirked. That girl…is a mystery even to a genius like me. Could she also be secretly another genius? "But Captain is right…about Sakaki that is."

"What did you say?" There we go, Class-rep's glasses fogged up and she gritted her teeth.

"It's the truth…can't deny it."

"Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"No…no problem." Ayamine, you are a world class toll. "I was lying."

"Why you! You want to bring this outside?"

"We can settle it here…right now."

A pink loli tried to put her cat-like self in front of Ayamine and class-rep. "No fighting allowed." Tamase Miki tried to stop things from escalating, but it was to no avail. "Mikoto, help me."

Tama enlisted the help of Yoroi Mikoto, a really flat-chested girl. If memory serves right, Mikoto is still supposed to be at the hospital. But then again, so many things are wrong with this scenario that I'm not surprised at anything anymore.

"Yeah guys, stop fighting. You're embarrassing us in front of Takeru." You just said my name. "Oops, I just said his name."

Meiya seemed to be too busy checking me out to say anything. Okay the came out wrong. She was busy trying to figure me out. Why do I have to do to prove that we really are related?

"Yoroi! You should address the Captain with more respect." Class-rep, did you already forget about settling things with Ayamine? You sure change temper fast, just as I expected from a squad leader.

"That's right!" Sumika said. "Captain is Captain, so stop calling him Takeru." She seemed annoyed. Why are the two most important people according to Shirogane Takeru suddenly cautious of me? That's not fair.

"Not you too Sumika." I want to be your lover again. It's the only way to stop your Drill Milky Punches. "I'm also Takeru-chan. I just come from a different dimension."

"You look nothing like him!" Geh, stubborn girl. "Takeru-chan and you are different people."

Yeah, I guess you are right. A twenty-five year old man can't pretend to be a naïve bratty sixteen year old kid. If I had to keep up the dorky nice guy Takeru act just to entertain your childhood friend fantasy, I might as well go crazy.

"Look. All of you." I addressed the issue. "You probably don't understand, but my other selves from other dimensions, were all friends with you guys. We laughed together, trained together and fought together like a cohesive unit. I know I may not be the Shirogane Takeru that Sumika knows and I definitely am not the older brother that Meiya is familiar with. To the rest of you, I am just a commissioned officer that you just got assigned to. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends and make new memories in this dimension."

I also had sex with each and every single one of you, and I might just do that this time too. Except for Meiya of course, but I'm not going to say that out loud.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should all just get along like one big happy family. And you can all call me Takeru since there are now two Mitsurugi's in this squad." Except for you Tama. "But Tama has to call me Takeru-san every time she talks to me. That is an order."

"Eh?" Tama looked confused. "Why am I the only one that's different?"

"Because it's so cute when you call me Takeru-san." Oh no, my inner lolicon is going out of control. I forgot that cute little girls can also get me excited.

"Can I call you Takeru, then? Captain?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Of course you can." For some reason, that feels really comfortable with me. I have never personally met most of these girls before, but I just feel so comfortable when they say my name. Must be the causality conduction acting up.

"Me too…" Ayamine wanted to join in. "Takeru-san."

No that doesn't work. "Would you like me to call you Kei-chan?"

"No. Please, don't." Ayamine held her hand in front of her and squinted her eyes. "Ayamine will do."

"Good." I was pleased that she got the message. "You and your erotic voice should only call me Captain Takeru."

Ayamine made a cute face and blushed when I said her voice was erotic. She's not bad herself, her boobs are really big. I think she's bigger than Class-rep. I want to hold them in my hands. Shirogane is such a lucky bastard. But don't you worry, Ayamine. You will want to ride on the Takeru cockpit just like the rest of you girls.

"Hmph…I still find it weird to call you Takeru." Don't stress your simple mind Sumika, just go with the flow. "Maybe it's the blue hair."

"Oi oi, my blue hair is the proof of my status as Meiya's brother." That's half-true. I don't want to say that I don't want to dye my hair or I will confuse myself with the Takeru in my memories. "And wouldn't dyeing my hair brown also confuse me with your Takeru?"

"Well, I guess that's fine. Takeru is Takeru, but Takeru is different from Takeru-chan. So I should just call you Takeru." Sumika, you aren't the 00-unit anymore, stop making up logical explanations that are too difficult for you to handle.

"How about you Meiya? If you don't find yourself calling me nii-san, you can just call me Takeru." I looked at my little sister, trying to get her to like me.

"…" Come on Meiya!

"Please?"

"…Mitsurugi's shouldn't resort to begging pathetically…Takeru." Well I guess that's a start.

"All right! We're going to have a fun time together girls!"

####

"Kagami! You're lagging behind!" I shouted at Sumika, who just got up from tripping. "Every time you trip, everybody gets one more lap!"

The girls were currently having fitness training. It was part of their daily routine. The morning will be dedicated to classroom theory, field stripping exercises, first-aid, and general school subjects. Unlike these girls here, I had the luxury of proper civilian education as well as military education. I can count the number of universities I have degrees from with just one hand. But that's not the point. If these girls are going to survive, then they need to get their game up. Looking at them makes me sad.

"Ayamine! Sakaki! This isn't a damn race! Stop competing with each other and fall back with the group. If Kagami is having trouble, you help her!"

I finally figured out what was lacking in this group. Teamwork. You can't win a presidential election by yourself, and Hitler obviously can't do jack without his goons. While these girls may be friends to some degree outside training, they act so individualistic during a simple training like running.

"Captain, can I have a word with you?" Oh? It's Marimo.

"Speak freely, Sergeant."

"Sir, I think you may be pushing them a little bit too hard."

"I apologize for suddenly taking over your training, Sergeant Jinguuji." I hate it when other people pull rank too. "I do not have a problem with the way that you are training these Eishi. In fact, I only have the highest respect for you. But as I see it, this bunch of cadets is especially problematic. My DI once said to me: 'If you pussies are can't even run as a group, how the fuck are you going to fly in formation?' I'm merely acting on my teachings."

Right now, I don't see a squad. I see a bunch of Alpha personalities with their own agendas for joining the UN army and a few Betas that can't stand up for themselves. These girls have the conviction and passion to fight the BETA, much more than me. But they might as well get killed during the upcoming coup d'état. This is the reason why they fail the Comprehensive Combat Skill Exercise in every single motherfucking time loop or universe. This is also the reason why they suck at Lacrosse in the beginning.

I can't lose any of these girls. I need use them up until every drop of their political and military value dries up.

"I understand your philosophy," Marimo seems to have blushed at my compliments. I wonder if she has boyfriend problems, I wouldn't mind having a fling or two with her. "But I believe that internal problems should be left for the squad to deal with. Having us instructors solve their problems isn't necessarily the best option."

If Takeru doesn't solve the problem, then they're fucked. Being their commanding officer has its advantages, but at the same time, I don't exactly feel like their comrade at this stage of time.

"Gems don't polish themselves, Sergeant."

But what should I do this time around. Memory says that making XM3 or sleeping with them is the solution. But that's not really the Mitsurugi style. No, we like doing ridiculous and outlandish things.

"That's it, I can't run anymore." Sumika collapsed on the ground after finishing all her laps. "Water…"

"My legs are wobbly…" Tama's looking like a cute little kitten as usual. That's good. Everybody seems to be sweating buckets. At this rate, they will be more than fit for the Exercise in November.

"Now that everybody is nice and tired…go give me twenty!" Their mental fortitude still needs working on. Out of all of them, Meiya has the strongest mind, next to class-rep and Ayamine.

"EHHHHHHHH?" Hmm…I don't think Sumika can take it anymore. "Can we get a break, Takeru?"

Should I give them one? Haha, what am I saying? "No. It's not my fault you keep tripping. You even slower than a slug."

"What? How mean! Apologize to slugs Takeru-chan!" Sumika, why are you defending slugs?

"Idiot! Follow orders." I knocked Sumika on the head. Wow, déjà vu storm incoming. "Just so I can make it clear to all of you, everybody in the military follows a strict chain of command. Never disobey your orders just because it doesn't sit right with you. If you were told you evacuate a bunch of people from Mt. Tengen, you do it. You are not guidance counsellors, but UN Eishi. We are an international team and just because we are Japanese, it doesn't mean that we have to show Yamato Damashii. Leave that stuck up attitude to the Honor Guards."

Shit, did I just say that out loud? I have got to stop voicing my thoughts. Well, it's not like I have the intention of saving any more old ladies this time around.

"Sorry about that, I have a habit of saying my thoughts out loud. Pay no heed to a genius' eccentricities."

"Takeru, may I ask behind the meaning of your Yamato Damashii?" Exactly what it means Meiya, your stubborn Japanese pride that often interferes with missions and puts your life at stake.

"I meant your overt expression of Japanese pride and honor that will have a chance to conflict with the orders of a UN officer and jeopardize the mission."

"You speak of our nation's culture as a bad thing."

"I'm not saying that Yamato Damashii is a bad thing. Just don't let honor and pride consume your judgement as a UN Eishi. Just because Americans are taught to shit freedom and justice out of their mouths doesn't mean that they do should do it in a joint UN operation. And neither should the IJA or the Honor Guards for that matter. Leave nationalism aside when dealing with other sovereign powers."

Oh boy, if I'm getting stressed out right now, I can't imagine how many people I am going to kill during the 12-5 incident. There is going to be so much Yamato Damashii there that I will puke blood.

"Are we done with this conversation? I've given you enough of a break for twenty more push ups. Get to it!"

####

**2250 hours-Barracks**

Sometimes I keep forgetting that I am in a world where Japan seems to be stuck in time. I really need to keep my emotions and thoughts in check. The last thing I need is to get assassinated by Mana or slapped by Yuuhi.

Yuuhi…I want to see you. Ever since that day, I have been a different man…Would getting to see you again in this world change me back to the old Takeru?

Bump!

"Ow, are you okay?" I collided into something when I was deep in thought. "Hmm? Meiya-chan?"

"Oh, it's you…Takeru." Meiya still seems hesitant when facing me.

"What are you doing out this late at night, cadet?" I joked.

"I was doing some independent training, sir!" Meiya responded while saluting. Sigh, joke backfired. These Japanese people are so uptight.

"Relax. We're alone at night. Can't we behave like siblings?"

"…I have not the privilege of knowing how to act in this situation." Oh right, Meiya lived a life of loneliness. A life of no freedom where she only existed as Yuuhi's Kagemusha.

"Oh? Does that mean you finally see me as a brother?"

"It simply means that I have no knowledge of sibling interaction. I have yet to believe how someone who acts so radically different from a Japanese can be my brother."

Again with the Yamato Damashii. Can nothing be done?

"You have to forgive me, dear sister. I literally came from a different world. It is a world where Japan was nuked twice and surrendered unconditionally, a Japan where nationalism is seen as a bad thing, a world where America still has military occupying the land."

"I understand. But at the same time, I cannot." Meiya really does seem conflicted.

"You know, your problem has always been one where you keep things bottled up and let stress take over you." Meiya is still Meiya though, no matter which universe. She doesn't even tell Yuuhi anything when she's sad.

"It pains me to have you say such accurate things about me like you knew me my whole life." So that's the problem. "Yet, I feel like I should be familiar with you but I am not. We are also divided by a great barrier of culture and forces beyond comprehension."

"But we still share the same blood do we not?" I held my sister in a loving embrace. "If love can transcend time and space, so can ours. To me, you will always be my little sister Meiya. And I hope that somewhere in your heart, you can find love for this American influenced big brother from another world."

"I feel a warm protective feeling from you." Yes! Flag get! Imouto route progression. "Maybe deep down, I know that you are truly my brother. But I'm afraid relationships like these need time to take root."

"I understand, Meiya."

"Hey, Takeru. How did we interact back in your world?"

Hmm…that will take a long time to explain.

"It will take while, but for starters, I would get on my knees and you would ride me like a horse."

Meiya blushed. "Oh, how shameful I must seem like to you. I can never imagine myself doing that."

"But you did. You and Mana always used to bully me. It was quite humiliating, haha."

"Tsukuyomi would do such a thing? Now, that I have an even harder time imagining."

"I promised that I would marry her back when we were kids. So naturally she took advantage of her status as my 'wife' and coerced me into doing quite a lot of things."

Oh boy, Mana, you witch. Thank goodness this Meiya has no idea what happened to me. It seems so trivial now, but back then I was young and naïve. I didn`t even know what a condom was. I guess we were both lucky that nothing happened that night at the holiday resort in Bali. I was actually pretty lucky, I doubt Shirogane ever got a taste of Mana. Or did he? Uhh…why is Meiya's face red? Oh shit, I must have said that out loud.

"So, did you and Tsukuyomi get married in your world?"

"I wish." I really do, but… "Unfortunately, I grew up. And she stopped taking interest in me." It was also because I changed after that incident with Yuuhi…but Meiya doesn't need to know that. Some things are best left unsaid.

We talked for a while longer, about life in the other world. Meiya seems to marvel at all the luxuries that she had there. It's the same reaction I get when I tell my squad mates crazy Mitsurugi stories. Hmm…I wonder if I should tell crazy stories from my world to the girls here. Maybe they will think I'm a god or mutually agree that I am more of a lunatic than I already seem.

I still remember when I introduced myself yesterday afternoon as a slider. It was so bad that even Jay Leno seemed funny. Haha, Marimo was staring at me like I just came back from the front lines. Apparently BATERS can make even grown men crazy. I may be underestimating them, but the last time I checked, those ugly motherfuckers are nothing compared to Tyranids and the Zerg. Tyranids have spaceships, and Zerg have Kerrigan. Beta seem like a bunch of morons controlled by a single tentacle freak.

Tentacles…I can't wait to see that asshole again. I'll create something even stronger than the Susanoo IV and blow its fucking brains out. That's the least I can do to get revenge for Shirogane Takeru. But first, I need capital to work with. That Phantom I patched up will make a great candidate for a new cockpit block concept test, but I need more toys to work with for my other projects.

####

**0000 hours-Yuuko's Office**

"Good evening to you, my Queen." I called out to the mad scientist.

"Oh, I have been made a Queen now, have I?"

"Of course. You are my most valuable person that I know right now. You are all that I have to power after all."

"Eh. But surely the Spartan Captain has been making great use of his new pawns. You all seem to be getting along quite well."

"Spartan? I should try stabbing myself in the Abs sometime." THIS IS MURRICA or something. I should have said that more when I was still playing Basketball for the US Air Force Academy. "But Yuuko, you really shouldn't compare such powerful political tools to mere pawns."

"Ara? Isn't everything besides the King pretty much a throwaway?"

Are you worried about your position Yuuko? "Fear not, Yuuko-chan. Your place in my heart is irreplaceable."

"Well that is sure nice to hear. Huhuhu. I will try and keep you alive a little longer as well."

It seems as though adult conversations are where I truly am most comfortable in. Unlike teenagers, adults are simple minded. When dealing with Americans, money and elections are the only two words that I need to repeat. As for everybody else, I only have to keep up my image of confidence. Even if I don't have all the right cards, I still keep up my poker face. That is Mitsurugi business dealing 101. Although, seeing that I am a Mitsurugi, I will always have all the cards.

"Did you come to me for sex with all your flattering that you are doing tonight?" The bewitching scientist teased.

"If you don't mind, then I certainly won't!" Maybe later though, I have some business to take care of. "I have a few requests for you first."

"And what might that be, Mitsurugi?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a manufacturer for a spherical shock absorbent, omni-directional cockpit? I'm sure that if you place the call, you can get some things for me."

"You certainly work fast. With all this enthusiasm you have for just simple TSF structural development, I wonder if you have the time to help me with the 00 unit."

"Everything in due time, developing an AI of your specifications needs time if you don't want to kill someone for the neurological data. We don't have a free brain next door in this universe you know."

"I see. I look forward to what you come up with." Yuuko seems satisfied with the vague answer I gave her. If I told her what I was going to do, then she might as well do it herself and not have a reason to keep me around anymore. "So will any company do the trick?"

"Lockheed Martin. I'll get them to develop me my toys with a side purchase of two brand new A-12 Avengers, one F-22A Raptor. If testing goes well, then I will grant them a monopoly for all future manufacturing of my new cockpit and TSF control system along with a new OS, all that for the acquisition of two XG-70 Susanoos. But first, I'm going to file a patent in the US first as well as starting up a design firm."

Be very careful Sagiri. I'll be giving Walken a new bird to pilot against you. Walken must have been sabotaged somehow or else he would have never lost to the likes of you. Back in my world, Walken was the best pilot that I have ever encountered and holds a 55-0 win-lose ratio against me in mock combat.

"You certainly know how to do business Mitsurugi. Even I find myself tempted at that offer. And I must thank you for cooking up such an ingenious plan. It makes Alternative IV so much easier to complete. And that means a lot, coming from me."

"Well God placed me in this dimension really wants me to perform mass genocide on the BETA. I'm just being a devout follower, carrying out his wishes."

"I didn't peg you as the religious type."

"Hey now. If I don't have a religion, then there really is no stopping me from crossing the moral-event horizon."

The Wolf of Japan, the Bull Killer, Bear Tamer, the Shogun's Grandson, those were the names that people of the financial and political world called me back in my home dimension. I have brought as many companies up as I have brought them down. I have made many rich as have I ruined. If not for Meiya, I would have truly become a financial devil like some of those big shot American and Asian tycoons. I know some prominent Chinese heavyweights that sell arms to terrorists and rogue nation states.

After all, there is nothing more lucrative as a war economy. I certainly wouldn't have minded monopolizing such a market, but unfortunately with the BETA, I can't let any human to human conflicts take place. Except for the upcoming coup d'état. I need such an event to occur so I can gain Yuuhi's trust, Walken's trust along with the Pentagon and the president, Radhabinod's trust along with the UN high command. It will also be good to get the cadets familiar with combat in a controlled human conflict as opposed to baptism by fire in a surprise BETA attack.

It will be useful for me as well. I haven't killed anyone since Kosovo, the rest of my career had been doing routine flights, putting on a show for Kim in North Korea. I might be good at piloting jets, but there is no guarantee that I have the skills of Shirogane. If there is one thing I respect about Shirogane is that he is an awesome pilot that I wish I had the chance to fly with.

"Oh before I forget, I would like to get some phone numbers: US Secretary of Defense Jack Hill, CIA Director Nathan Coleridge, UN undersecretary Tamase Genjousai, Japanese Prime Minister Sakaki Kurechika."

Yuuko expression seems like she finally approved of me as a formidable force to be reckoned with. Aside from Tama and class-rep's old men, I knew the SoD and CIA top dog personally. Not everybody gets invited to a CIA BBQ and live to tell about it.

"Whatever do you plan on doing with such important sounding people?" Yuuko asked feigning ignorance.

"Invite them to a game of Eighteen holes, what else?" I did some imaginary swings with perfect mimicry. "Of course, you're invited too."

"But I don't play golf, Mitsurugi. I wasn't gifted in the physical education motivation department."

What are you talking about? You are hot as a succubus. You may not be a sports genius, but you sure are a natural Venus.

"Not even for high class authentic seafood in the Big Apple? Think of it as like a romantic date after work."

"Mhmm…you sure know how to make a girl happy, Takeru." I doubt even the great Yuuko has dined in the finest New York cuisine before. I just hope history hasn't changed to the point where my favorite five-star restaurant fails to exist. I miss those giant Lobsters.

"And I have to apologize for I have on last request to make. Cadet Squad 207 is going on a field trip to Anaheim to see Mickey Mouse."

####

Can't be bothered to spoil the next chapter for you.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—Just Another Day Part 1**

####

**October 28 (0700 hours—Takeru's room)**

Shake Shake

….

Shake Shake

"TAKERU-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

…Ngghh….Pipe down Sumika…I just got back from New York yesterday afternoon. I'm jet lagging right now, idiot.

"TAKERU-CHAN!"

No.

She pulled my blanket off. Sorry, but I'm not budging.

WHAM!

"ITEEEEEH!" I quickly sprung up in bed. What the hell was that? I felt like a brick just flew into my head. Oh man, anywhere but the head. My head is my only prized possession, besides my face of course. "What the hell did you do Sumi-baka?"

"That's so mean, Takeru-chan. Calling me an idiot in the morning." Sumika pouted. "We were just trying to wake you up."

We? I glanced to the person next to Sumika. She was a young girl, with long white hair tied into twin tails with a bunny looking motif. "So….so cute!" I exclaimed as I laid eyes on Kagami Kasumi, Sumika's Russian little sister. Oh my, I don't think I can hold back like I did with Tama. I reached my hand out and petted her forehead. "What's your name, little princess?"

"Good morning, my name is Kagami Kasumi. Pleased to meet you Takeru-san." Kasumi did a cute Japanese bow. Oh Kasumi, where were you back in my world? If only I could have met you sooner, my angel. "You're right, nee-chan, he looks just like him."

"Right? His face is completely identical to Takeru-chan." That's because we are the same entity. "But this Takeru-chan is even more of a meanie. He picks on me during practice and makes fun of me in class."

"That's because you suck." I'm trying to save your life here, Sumika.

"See, Kasumi? He's making fun of me again." Sumika complained.

"But, nee-chan, that's no different from how Takeru-chan makes fun of you." Kasumi's trying to defend me. How dependable.

"No way! This Takeru-chan is definitely more of a bully." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Whack! "Ita!" Sumika rubbed her forehead. "What was that for?"

"For whacking me in the head, Sumi-baka." My head still feels light from the earlier sneak attack.

"But that wasn't me. Kasumi was the one who hit you with her diary."

Don't lie Sumika, hitting a commissioned officer is something only you would do. "Don't lie Sumika."

"You shouldn't lie one-chan." Kasumi had a Yuuko like smile on her face.

"What? No fair! You are both ganging up on me." Poor Sumika. "By the way, where on Earth did you go for the past two days? You never showed up at training."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Takeru-chan tells me everything." I'm not your Takeru-chan though. "Kasumi said that professor Kouzuki was gone too. Did you two go somewhere?"

"Yeah, Atlantis." Atlantis Fish and Chips down in Manhattan.

"Were you two on a date?" Sumika pouted.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" At least Kasumi was smart enough not to tell Sumika our exact destination.

"What? No fair. I want to go on a date with Takeru-chan too." Don't worry, you'll get your chance in a few days. "I'm angry."

"Hmm…should I apologize to you with a kiss?" WARNING. WARNING. DRILL MILKY PUNCH IMMINENT.

"A kiss?" Sumika's face blushed. "I can't do that. Even if you are Takeru-chan, my heart already belongs to Takeru-chan, so I can't kiss Takeru-chan."

Wow, she's really flustered. At times like this, Sumika really is a cutie. I can see why she's part of the Shirogane harem now, the simple childhood friend who has feelings for you and gets embarrassed easily. Plus, she's a clumsy, like Tama.

"Just close your eyes and accept my gift of love." Ready or not, here I come. Smooch. Wow, such nice lips. And…she fainted on the spot. Looks like I avoided her Drill Milky Punch for now. This feeling, like when Kennedy averted the Cuban Missile Crisis. "Oh my, was my kiss too much for her?"

"Can I get a kiss too, Takeru-san?" Kasumi asked me.

"Taking advantage of the situation now, eh?" What a Yuuko like thing to do. "By the way Kasumi, I see you are wearing a UN uniform with an Alternative IV patch just like me. But you are not an Eishi, correct?"

"Yes, I'm not even a real soldier. I am a civilian volunteer working as professor Kouzuki's research assistant." Just a normal girl this time, huh. She seems more natural this way, I'm really glad that she didn't have to go through Alternative III. But the bad side of me kind of wishes that she's still a mind reader so I can use her to take advantage of important negotiations.

"But why would Yuuko-chan give such an important job to a little girl? You have quite a lot of access to top secret material that even your sister doesn't know."

"Hehehe…that's because I'm cute." Kasumi, you of all people shouldn't be lying.

"Kasumi, can you really not read minds? Can you tell what I am thinking of right now?"

Kasumi closed her eyes and was silent for a while. Is she faking it?

"Takeru-san right now is wondering if I am just messing with you. I don't need ESP to know that." She's learning a lot from Yuuko. Not sure if I like that.

"Too bad Kasumi-chan," I lied. There is no need to give her the satisfaction of knowing my true thoughts, "I was thinking about whether Ultraman would be useful in the fight against BETA. Haha, probably not. Those barely have enough stamina to beat one kaijuu."

"You are a really funny person Takeru-san." Kasumi smiled brightly at me. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised seeing that you are essentially Shirogane Takeru."

I smiled back at her. I didn't feel like answering back. Causality Conductor or not, I prefer to remain Mitsurugi Takeru. Even if I might be just an amalgamation of the most useful parts of all the Shirogane Takeru's out there, it doesn't change the fact that my very first memories are of the Mitsurugi household. I grew up with Meiya, Yuuhi, Mana and Maya, not Kagami Sumika. They say willpower was what kept Shirogane Takeru anchored here in this world and I know for a fact that I have more willpower than my other self.

One might say I grew up loving myself, self-confident to the point of narcissism. And therefore I will never acknowledge or confuse myself with Shirogane Takeru. I am not as soft and spineless as him. I will not run away from adversity or tragedy. If I did run away, then I might as well have given up on life after "that day."

"You seemed troubled, Takeru-san. Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm just thinking about my diabolical plans to take over the world." That wasn't a lie.

"I see. But you should work fast because the world will end in ten years." Kasumi looked sad.

"Ten years eh?" Shirogane's memories contained an explanation by Yuuko about the G-bomb pollution and the lowered birth rate. "I wonder what the world will be like now if Yuuko was born in the 50's. Do you think she could have detected the BETA threat and made some crazy weapon to deal with the original hive?"

"Don't tell the professor I said this, but she is no more a genius than you are. There are problems that even she can't solve. That's why she's relieved that you appeared."

"Really? Are you sure she isn't afraid of my taking her place as XO of Yokohama base?" Not that I would want to. I am a businessman first, politician second, and Eishi last.

"In the end, you and the professor specialize in completely different areas. As long as Alternative IV is still on the minds of UN high command, then her position is safe. If there is anything that she is afraid of is that you might use your 'special' ability to take over the Alternative V faction."

"I see. That makes sense. However, I am more interested in starting up Alternative VI. An ambitious worldwide TSF upgrade project led under the banner of the UN along with the conversion of the Migrant Space Fleet into Mobile TSF Carriers."

After all, why waste a bunch of billion-dollar space fortresses when I can remodel them for military use. Since they are already in construction at this stage in time, changes in development plans shouldn't delay anything. In two years time, instead of glorified carriers, I will have assembled a fleet of Super Dimensional Fortresses.

"Ooh…how cool. I shall write that in my diary." Kasumi took out her black diary and began writing in it. Why is it all black and no decorations except two words on it. What does it say? 'K-something Note' Kasumi-Note? I feel a bad aura radiating from that book. If I turn around now, I might even see someone I am not supposed to.

####

**PX**

Anyways, after that bit of conversation, I carried an unconscious Sumika with me to the PX for breakfast. People kept staring at me like I just committed a crime, which I did not. Besides, I am carrying Sumika like a sack of rice. There is nothing romantic about that.

I set her down on a chair at squad 207's usual table and proceeded to get myself a good old commissioned officer's breakfast. AKA, black coffee accompanied by a rather nice looking continental breakfast. All synthetic of course; the taste is rather bland compared to real food, but beggars can't be choosers. After all Mitsurugi Raiden started out with a wrench and a nice resume as an Imperial Air Force Mechanic.

SLAP!

An impact so hard, I felt my heart hitting my ribcage. I rubbed my backside in pain as I hear the cheerful voice of Kyozuka oba-san, the cafeteria lady. Aside from cooking for everybody in this base, she also acts as the moral support. Shirogane Takeru usually feels a lot better after talking to oba-san. I personally think that she is a good source of food since despite being a genius, I can't cook. One of these days I'm going to ask oba-san to teach me how to cook, so I can brag to Yuuko.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Sparta himself." Kyozuka oba-san said after greeting me. I think that's how she greets people. "I hope you're not being too hard on those poor girls. You're reputation is already starting to scare even the other cadets."

"Is that so? The other cadets should be looking at the scoreboard before they talk shit about Captain Sparta." Squad 207 is currently the best cadet squad in the Eishi training school. Most improved Squadron, Best Sniper, Best Fighter, the ranks just keep rolling.

"I'm sure deep down the girls appreciate you for what you are doing. So does Mamiro-chan, even if she does complain about you doing her job." Kyozuka oba-chan gave me the impression of a sassy Black lady for some reason. She actually reminds me of the lunch lady I had back in the Air Force Academy.

"Have you known Mamiro-chan for a long time?" Why did I call Sergeant Jinguuji Mamiro-chan? Am I being subconsciously being influenced by Shirogane? Next, I'll be calling Yuuko, 'sensei'. She might think I'm into that sort of fetish.

"You could say that. I have been here long enough to remember when Yuuko was just another face." That is a long time indeed. "By the way, I have been hearing rumors that you took Yuuko out on a date in New York. You must be someone really special for Yuuko to agree to a date with."

"Now who on Earth gave you such a silly idea?" Nobody was supposed to know about that. Come to think about it, how did Sumika know about that too? You know what? This is precisely the reason why I don't talk to anybody in the mornings. I slip up.

"Your sister told me. She said she heard it from Mamiro-chan." And I bet my ass off that Yuuko was the one to blurb it out the first place. Is she secretly an attention whore? "Look at you, all red in the face. Did something good happen that night?"

"Oh yes, something wonderful happened indeed." She was so drunk after clubbing that we did absolutely nothing. "Unfortunately, I don't exactly remember what happened. I must have had a little bit too much to drink."

"Well yes, I suppose that's natural for young people like yourselves. But remember to take responsibility, Mitsurugi-kun. Yuuko may not look like it, but she's actually a fragile young woman."

And with that piece of information in mind, I thank you my esteemed lunch lady. I will now have an upper hand over Yuuko and once I successfully lead her into my bedroom, she will be mine to control. I used to have an acquaintance in the Yakuza. Azai….Azai something. He said that if I wanted women to obey me, I need to eat her up first.

"Don't worry oba-san, I promise to take great care of Yuuko."

####

And just when I thought I could eat my breakfast in peace, I saw a familiar tsundere coming in.

"Good morning, Captain Mitsurugi." Class-rep stood at attention.

"Cadet, you're not really supposed to salute commissioned officers when they are carrying a tray of food." How am I supposed to salute back to you? "And I thought I told you that you don't have to be so formal around me. Save the salutes in front of the General."

"Sorry. I acted on instinct." Class-rep was embarrassed.

"You alone class-rep?"

"No, I ran into Mikoto a little while ago, but I lost sight of her somewhere along the way." Typical Mikoto.

"I see. By the way class-rep, you look a little stiff."

"Whose fault is that?" She said in a barely audible voice.

"What's that? Speak up in front of your superiors." I already know what she said.

"It's really nothing important, sir…Takeru."

"You know, class-rep, you shouldn't be afraid to speak your mind. Just because I am a Captain doesn't mean that I'm like an imposing wall of death. As long as it's not blatant insubordination, you have the right to express your opinions."

In other words, class-rep, wind down. You out of all the girls in squad 207 have the stiffest shoulders regardless of whatever crap I make you go through. You are an ideal cadet, even textbook honor student level of discipline. But this is yet again, why you can't work with Ayamine. When you become a soldier out in the front lines, officers are your best friends.

"I really shouldn't be complaining in front of an officer." Class-rep hesitated.

"Captain Sparta can't do anything with tired recruits." Class-rep flinched when I said what she was thinking. "You should have had two days rest while I was away."

"Well about that….we actually all agreed to ask Sergeant Jinguuji not to drop the intensity of training." Even Sumika? I thought she'd slack off given the chance. "We wish to keep improving so that we can perform better on the Exam."

"I admire your dedication, but my training isn't meant to be a bible. You should rest a few days in order to let your muscles relax. I'm sure that's basic knowledge."

"I apologize. It's just that the exam is coming up in 2 weeks and we're all anxious."

"Don't worry class-rep, I'll make sure you guys pass. I need you in TSFs before December."

"Is something going on in December?" Oops, slip of tongue. You're not supposed to know about the Coup.

"Yes, it's my birthday on the 16th. So I want a commissioned squad for a present."

Sakaki seemed to buy my bullshit. Heck, even I buy my own bullshit, so why shouldn't she? Heh, look at her walk away. Maybe I should order her to let her hair down and wear contacts. Yeah right, who am I kidding? But I wonder if she will become more dere with an image change like that woman with the split personality in G-ndam Wing.

"Ah! Takeru!" Why? Why are all you people coming over to me? My breakfast is already cold. I sighed as I caught Mikoto and her cheerful self make her way towards me. "Good morning, Takeru."

"Yeah, good morning Mikoto." I replied back, trying not to seem annoyed. "Where did you disappear to? Class-rep said you ditched her."

"Hey, did you know? I had a dream last night where I went to school. A normal school" Mikoto continued without listening.

"Ummm…right. So where did you go?"

"But you know what the weird thing was? I was actually a boy. I know I'm flat, but I'm definitely a girl. So how come I was a boy?"

"I don't know. Dreams are usually something to do with subconscious memories and experiences. So that fact that you were a boy meant… Are you even listening?"

Obviously Mikoto was not. She continued rambling about how everyone was in the dream too. Meiya, Sumika, class-rep, Ayamine, Marimo-chan, Yuuko…but there was no Kasumi. She talked about Lacrosse and how she wore a girl's uniform despite being a guy in the dream. And then she went on about going to the hot springs and playing a video game called Valgeron….

….

….

Wait a fucking moment! These are events from Shirogane's world. The one where everything is normal with no ET. Wait, mine didn't have BETAs either. But that's beside the damn point. Why is girl Mikoto having dreams about her…his experience in another world? Is this my doing? My causality acting up? But these aren't my experiences. So far nothing in this world has been affected by me except for my shady backroom business and political dealings.

Everything should be fine right? If I see Mana in this world, she wouldn't have memories about our relationship right? Right? I don't want to get assassinated by a Royal Guard. Gulp. The Shogun…she's safe from all this right? Damn it, I'm not a genius when it comes to this quantum physics crap. All I am is just a glorified mecha otaku with a lot of money. I need to go ask Yuuko what to do.

Yeah, Yuuko will save me. Gah, why am I being so pathetic? I can't show weakness to Yuuko. She'll string me along the moment I slip up, we're both the same kind of human being after all. Okay, think positively. Mikoto just had a dream, it's nothing right?

"Takeru?" Mikoto interrupted my train of thought. "Takeru, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"Geez, you should pay attention when other people are talking to you." Go look in a mirror! "Anyways, you were in my dream too. Except that you were my age and you had brown hair. Isn't that strange?"

"Not really. You were having a dream about another universe's Takeru. You know how the original Takeru of this world got his head chomped off right?"

"Eh? He did? Sumika told me that he moved away when he was ten years old."

…

Huh? He didn't get become BETA food?

Oh

My

God

You mean there is a chance that Shirogane Takeru is alive somewhere in this world? What the bloody hell is going on?

####

**Agean Pocket Dimension**

Achoo!

The young Agean Orlan sneezed suddenly as he was busy monitoring the state of the multi verses. Ever since his master died, Orlan has been working harder than usual. What used to be a job for ten people is now reduced to his responsibility.

Orlan sighed. Despite being an optimist, things were going out of hand so quickly that he can't be calm anymore. BETA has just been discovered in the Extra Universe and the Alternative Universe isn't doing so well either. Thirty more years might be too optimistic.

On the other hand, in the Xion Universe, there was once again another Coup d'etat in Japan. This world has more human problems than all the other worlds. Even though the Takeru there has plot armor and divine protection that was beyond the grasp of the Ageans, there will be nothing for him to do if the human race kills each other before the BETA get them.

**A/N: Shameless advertising for PaulXion's Muv Luv: One Last Time into the Loop. Read it. It's so good that it made me want to write my own story and steal ideas from it. (That last part was a joke)****  
**

The Ixti and their BETA pets are a real headache. It seems like that the only hope lies in the Extreme Universe. Mitsurugi Takeru is a miracle of the Universe. It's as if the Creator is on the side of Carbon life. Orlan can't help it but worry still. Not only Earth, he still has to keep track of the other Carbon-base races. It's a pain the ass.

If only there were two Takeru's in one Universe. Orlan sighed at the hopelessness of his wishful thinking.

There is no way in hell that's possible.

####

**1000 hours-Hangar**

Once again I have come, my son. How are you feeling? Are you lonely? Of course you are, you have a hole in your heart. I stared at the F-4A Phantom taking up space in the hangar. Normally a unit as broken as that has been scrapped, but I used Yuuko's name to make the mechanics repair everything besides the cockpit. I am going to be sending this baby to Lockheed so they can install my new cockpit design. Since the Phantom is made by McDonald Douglas, now part of Boeing, I am pretty much sending in another company's TSF to Lockheed to work with. Unfortunately, the phantom is a 1st generation TSF, meaning that there is nothing to reverse engineer. I'm working in the grey area of commerce, but I didn't break any FTC (Federal Trade Commission) law.

There is really no need for me to observe the cadet's classroom lessons. Mamiro-chan does a great job in teaching the cadets the basics. And the basics are all they should need at this time. But since I'm a practical bastard, I rather the cadets learn the things that I teach them when they are commissioned right now to save time. So I am down here in one of the numerous busy hangars in Yokohama base.

"Hey, Captain! Over here." A voice called out to me in Danish. It was the Chief mechanic, a rare Nordic beauty called Hilda. "I dismantled all the parts you wanted me to."

I jogged over to the blonde mechanic as soon as I heard her voice.

"This everything, sir?"

I inspected the contents of the pile: TV, Dreamcast, PC, and my office chair. Oh wow, I forgot that I had a PC installed into the F4. This is a piece of junk compared to the snazzy machine I got from Yuuko. Maybe I should use this old one as a private server or even an external drive.

"Yup, that's all the still important stuff. I appreciate it, chief."

"I should be the one thanking you. You never gave up on this child, even when it looked hopeless. I admire that quality of yours."

Thank you chief. But unfortunately, that kindness only lies in machines. Normally, humans get no second chances from me.

"I used to be in mechanical design before. As long as it has circuits and wires, I'm usually involved."

Hilda doesn't seem too surprised by that. After all, most Eishi are total idiots when it comes to fixing their own ride. They were only taught how to destroy things.

"Why'd you become an Eishi? You could have lived a life of luxury behind a desk working for some company like Fugaku."

I can't exactly tell her all the circumstances behind everything. My exploits as a slider is a need to know thing and only those in my squad need to know. They're all kids anyways.

"I like to test pilot my own creations." That was as much truth that I could tell her.

"You're a real character, aren't you Captain? Might I ask what good you'll do with a TSF without a cockpit block?"

"I'm sending it to a factory to get redesigned. When it comes back, this baby will become a prototype for the 4th generation."

"That sounds exciting. I can't wait to get my hands on it when it comes back."

"Me neither, chief. Me neither."

####

I bid her farewell as I prepared to leave. I ordered logistics to send my stuff to my quarters, which for some reason is situated right next to the cadets. Sumika literally lives right next door to me. What tricks life likes to play on me, it's like this world is begging me to become Shirogane Takeru. About that topic, I rather not think too much on it. Telling Yuuko everything might be a mistake after all.

And speak of the devil, here she is.

"What a nice surprise. Rarely does the mad scientist come out of her cave." I called out to her. "To what do I owe this honor, my Queen?"

"No reason. I just heard that Captain Sparta was doing something interesting in the hangar." Yuuko replied. "You really can't walk more than ten meters before you hear someone talk about the exploits of Captain Sparta."

"Go figure. At least the paparazzi won't be hounding my ass in this world."

"I'm sure the press is the least of your worries. There are other much more terrifying and annoying things."

Indeed. I half expected Mana and her entourage to corner and interrogate me. But I haven't seen her at all. When word of a certain Captain Mitsurugi spreads all the way to her diligent ears, there is no way she won't investigate this imposter.

"So, you still jet lagged?" I moved on to the main point. "That was a rather fun and productive meeting wasn't it? It's amazing how much your presence alone increases me credibility."

"An MIT graduate that I scouted from Boston, if people really looked into it then it's obvious that it's all a bunch of bullshit." Yuuko stated the obvious. "Even I couldn't get you out of that mess. Is that the reason why you had the director of CIA join the party of politicians?"

"America's top spook is a politician too. Give him a few incentives and he will eventually hum the same old tired tune." The tune of power and money. "No doubt the CIA will investigate Sagiri Naoya and the upcoming coup d'etat. And soon even Yoroi will catch wind of it. America benefits greatly from this coup in more ways than one."

Yuuko knew what I was talking about. The SecD is a military man, he opposes Alternative V with a passion. To him, Alternative V was the same thing as running away like a bunch of cowards. It was politically smart for the US president seeking re-election, but not the plan that will save the Earth. It's called filibuster. The President, egged on by the VP and certain industrial magnates working in the space industry is just delaying the inevitable destruction of mankind. That bastard might as well be on the space shuttle himself. Re-election my ass.

And the coup is going to fail spectacularly thanks to my future intervention. Once that happens, there will be an official investigation of the link between the coup and certain senators, congressmen and the people behind the president, the Alternative V faction.

"But what was the point of telling the Prime Minister of Japan of all people about a coup in his own country and tell him not to arrest Sagiri? I'm no politician, but I find this all rather strange."

What a bunch of bullshit Yuuko. You know why.

"Sagiri is the snake's tail. We need to cut off the head. Whoever is using Sagiri will no doubt move into action soon. There might not be Alternative V supporters in Japan, but there may as well be people who wish to overthrow the Shogun and the Emperor. Even Japan, the frontline of the BETA war, has assholes who want to claim power using the excuse that the current government is useless. Sakaki will owe me big time for this."

And obviously I need Tamase Genjousai to approve of US intervention beforehand. Telling him that there might be a HSST that is going to be hijacked and crashed into Yokohama base while he is visiting also helps to put him in my debt. At the same time, the CIA will also investigate that lead to Alternative V. The more evidence there is against Alternative V, the easier it is to arrest and purge all the faction members.

In short, the casual golf meeting between members was how to prevent a coup taking place in one country and planning to start a coup in another. If I didn't get the head of the CIA to attend the party, then the spooks might investigate a high profile meeting and something will get leaked during the investigation. Also the CIA was said to have played a part in the 12-5 incident according to memories from Shirogane. Pressuring the CIA director pretty much made him unable to act seeing how the coup is now common knowledge. The last thing he needs is to be suspected of something.

America wants to increase foreign intervention in Japan for political reasons. I pretty much opened a negotiating table. What concluded was the Okinawa will go to the Americans along with some parts of Hokkaido. If Meiya or Yuuhi knew about what I was doing to their country behind their backs, they will most likely never speak to me again. But this is a necessary evil that I am willing to commit for the sake of peace.

I also talked about the November 11 BETA attack and Mt Tengen. Overall it was a bunch of speculations backed by bullshit and pseudo scientific jargon to confuse the politicians. To them, it seems like Yuuko and I actually used some instruments to predict all this.

"Whatever happened to not rely on memories and being a slave to fate?" Did I say something like that? Maybe I did. I say many wise things.

"These events benefit me. It's only natural that I will make good use of these memories just like a man's paycheck."

"You're ability to scheme and manipulate people are phenomenal. Is this the real source of your genius?"

"Scheme and manipulate?" I laughed. "Please. I'm doing all this for the greater good. America gets to show their military prowess and Lockheed gets to flaunt their F-22As as the most technologically advanced TSF in the world. On the other hand, Japan will feel shame and lose their pathetic Yamato Damashii for good. It was petty Japanese honor, pride and nationalism that were behind Sagiri's coup. I'm just using the guilt effect, like how nationalism was looked down upon after the defeat by the Americans in 1945, back in my world obviously.

Distrust between the IJA and the Royal Guard will be beneficial to us. The UN and America will help the Royal Guards take back Japan, this move ensures that the Shogun will be in our debt. In exchange, we want Takemikazuchis to become the main Japanese TSF replacing the Shiranui. I get pissed off whenever I hear how such wonderful machines are being hogged by a bunch of glorified security guards. And with the IJA under suspicion, they will need to undergo reorganization. A Captain rebelled, its Japanese culture for the Aniki to take responsibility no?

IJA high command will be replaced with people sympathetic to the UN and the US. This makes joint operations a lot smoother. No more clashing of egos and pride. The BETA will be facing against a unified humanity. The Soviets can't really do jack shit with just half of Alaska. In the end, the fate of the world rests of the US and Japan. And a good relationship between US and Japan will ensure a smooth post-war transition."

In the end, I reap all the benefits. I have nation leaders owing me favors.

"All this scheming might blow up in your face, you know" Yuuko warned me. "Nothing ever goes according to plan."

"You should be one to talk. I bet there are a lot of secret plans that you can't even tell me. Don't worry Yuuko, the results can only be stalled. I have only provided an outline; the details are subject to change and will not affect anything."

"For all our sakes, I certainly hope so."

####

A slightly longer chapter. I try to limit each chapter to around 5000 words or so. Mostly for stat inflation and I don't really see the point in reading that much from a reader's point of view. Its not good for the eyes.

Hopefully you are getting Lelouch and a bit of Tony Stark vibes from Takeru.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—Just Another Day Part 2**

**A/N: And now for something completely different.**

**####**

**October 28, 2001 (0700 hours—Brighton, Sussex, England)**

"Takeru-chan!"

Ughh…

"Takeru-chan!"

Sumika? Why are you here?

"Wake up! Takeru-chan!"

You shouldn't be here. Not in this twisted world. Not anymore.

*Flashback*

A sudden Alien invasion. Kyoto destroyed, Japan overrun. A nostalgic neighborhood in ruins. A house crushed by a TSF. Despair. Death. Chaos. That's right. When I came back to that neighborhood, your house was already destroyed. I had asked around, you and your family was listed as missing. I searched for you, for a long time I searched for you and then I finally found your parent's graves.

"Takeru-chan! Wake up!"

Why am I remembering this now? Why are you waking me up after all this time? *Jolt* Arghh! This sharp pain, damn it!

"Timmy, I thought I told you not to use your powers like that." I woke up to the sound of the European Front. Its amazing how I can sleep through this 24/7 racket of men and TSFs. "Are you trying to turn me into a vegetable or something?"

"But you were sleeping like a brick, Takeru." Timothy Wesson…a leftover from the Alternative III program, aka the Soviet Freakshow, is a visibly thirteen year old boy, but I think he's much older than that. Word on the street was that he survived a Hive Infiltration two times. But for some reason, he looks and acts like a thirteen year old. I don't exactly mind that, I think it's kind of cute to have a psychic BETA killer look up to me. "If you don't wake up soon, Thor will cut your paycheck for this month."

"God damn it. That stingy whore." I cursed at the sound of her name. "I swear that bitch is out to get me."

"That's because your attitude sucks and you keep asking for more money." I glanced over at the entrance of my crude tent. There was a young woman standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a towel covering her D-cups. Her trademark gray hair was messy and wet. She most likely just had a shower. "I'm going to tell mamma that you called her a whore and a bitch."

"Maybe if she actually paid Timmy, I'll kiss her ass. How do you guys expect me to pay for both mine and Timmy's living expenses when I only get one man's value? Even with all the bonuses I rack up, we're barely covering costs." That slut standing there is the boss's daughter, Sonia, from Finland. Like mother, like daughter, they work me to the bone. And they piss me off with their stingy purses.

"Ooh…Mr. Ace Samurai-boy with money problems." Sonia mocked me. "Whatever shall he do? He's already the best in the group and he's still not satisfied. Don't get so full of yourself you cocky little shit."

Sonia's expression turned sour.

"Look around you, we're dirt poor. I barely have enough to eat. You guys get twice the amount of rations that we get and you call my mom stingy? If you want to save costs, why don't you actually use that Multi-seat function of your MiG-29 instead of dragging that old Gekishin?"

It's not like I want to keep that old piece of shit. It's a painful reminder of a time when I was sold into slavery, working as a child soldier for the "righteous Imperial Japanese Army". But it's your mom who pestered me to maintain it because it might be useful to have an extra TSF.

"How about you go back to a Tornado? That fancy new Eurofighter eats up a lot of maintenance money." Even your mom still uses a Tornado.

"That's because my Tornado got wrecked last op. The combined cost of getting new parts costs even more than a new bird."

"That's because you suck, princess." I haven't had any major damages since Kyoto, and I have been using that Gekishin for six years.

"Gah. When did this conversation become all about me?" It's always about you. "Whatever, I'm leaving. Talking to you is like trying to communicate with the BETA."

Go look in a mirror, slut. A Laser class is cuter than you.

"Don't be so hard on her, Takeru." Timmy finally spoke up. "Despite everything, I think Cristina is actually in love with you."

"Bullshit." She charges me for just sharing a shower with her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Timmy was staring at me like he could see my soul. He probably can. What's so interesting about me that make him always read my heart? I'm just your typical kid whose dad got into debt with the Yakuza and ended up a casualty of life. There are tons of kids like my in Kyoto, I'm not that special enough for an ESPer to be attracted to.

"I saw some of your happy memories again. You say you have none, but you clearly have a lot."

"Poking at my dreams again eh?" I just realized that I wasn't dressed. That bitch Cristina is probably going to demand money or she will sue me for sexual harassment. Despite being in the middle of an English Autumn, my tent is rather hot thanks to my Gekishin's engine heat. There is a reason why I sleep next to my TSF after all, aside from there being no room for me to put it because the official army's doesn't want associating with mercenaries more than they need to.

"Those are not dreams, Takeru. They are memories."

"Is that so? Then please explain to me how I don't remember any of my memories? I haven't been to school since 4th grade. And I don't know any of the people in my dreams except Sumika."

I guess I do owe the boss lady and the others for teaching how to read and write. If anything, they did feed me and equipped me with the basics to survive.

"I am not sure how to explain it, but you really do have those memories. Besides, I'm an ESPer. I would know if something did or did not happen to you."

"Geez, save your ESP for contract negotiations. There is no point in reading the mind of a simple foot soldier."

####

Brighton was a mess as usual. England is now like front lines and home to the English, French, German, Spanish, Swiss, Italian, and Scandinavian countries. Men and women from all sorts of backgrounds congregate along the Southern coasts of the English Isle. Just across the channel is BETA territory. This is like World War II all over again.

I see Eurofighters, Rafales, Gripens, all these brand new 3rd generation TSF's littered all over the place. And out of all the armies over here, Valhalla Company has the shittiest equipment. Sometimes I have to remind myself why I ever bothered joining a mercenary band in the first place. We have such tight budgets; I am no different from when I was living in the Kyoto slums. Except now, I can protect myself with a TSF.

I walked over to the food tent to get my morning fill. Almost full house. Better get my food before it's all gone.

"Hey, Jian. What's for breakfast?" Jian was the Chinese guy in charge of logistics, he also doubles up as a pilot in his J-10X. The J-10X is a high mobility light fighter on par with the American F-16. I have no idea how he got such a high spec machine away from the Chinese Army.

"Earl Grey and a Bagel." He handed me some authentic food. Really, how does this guy get things? Must be the Chinese genes. "Take it or leave it. I went through a lot of trouble getting this stuff from the farmers."

"You never cease to amaze me. Were you a pirate before?"I joked.

"Do I look Somalian?"

Jian is around thirty years old. Like the rest of us, we have seen our countries overrun by BETA and a lot of other nasty shit. We seen the inevitability of the BETA onslaught, the Vahalla Company exists to survive and eventually retake some of our countries. But we aren't suicidal and will never undergo hive infiltrations. That's why none of us joined any official armies. We rather live a long life of poverty than a short one of wealth, only to become BETA chow after Eishi graduation.

Thus the Vahalla Company only takes on protection jobs. When the national armies are stretched thin and need some extra muscle, we tend to move in and fill the gap. Currently our job is to help protect the Euro Front.

"Where did Timmy go?" Jian asked me. "I have his breakfast right here."

"He said Thor asked him to go help with contract negotiations. I hope it goes well. I don't feel like moving again." The last place we were in was the Philippines. That was a big fat American contract. Americans pay well and don't really operate on dangerous missions.

"I see. Just another day, huh?"

"Yup, just another typical bullshit day." I said that as I took a seat at one of the tables. I wake up, I eat breakfast, I get on standby, I eat lunch, I get on standby, I eat dinner, I get on standby, I sleep and I repeat the cycle. I'm not exactly complaining since I get paid for chilling. BETA attacks come maybe once a month. One BETA swarm per month is enough for me.

Papa, an old Spanish warhorse was busy reading the papers. Everybody calls him Papa because he used to be a priest. He claims he is doing God's work by killing BETA. Love for the BETA isn't written in the bible he claims. Well whatever, I grew up an atheist anyways. Well that's not totally true, I grew up Japanese, meaning we worship Shinto deities, Buddhist deities and celebrate Christian holidays the Japanese way.

Hogging the radio, which was playing some really cheesy French songs, was the guy we call Guru. He's the head mechanic. Lazy French bastard leaves all the work to his subordinates, while he does virtually nothing. Guru has the unique ability to charm any female besides Thor and Cristina into bed and not get STDs. Because frankly as a mechanic, he does a shitty job. I have to go bribe some of the Brits to help me tune up my Gekishin and Timmy's MiG.

FNG, our newest member is a disgraced US Navy Eishi that we picked up in the Philippines. The African American was kicked out for multiple counts of insubordination, marijuana possession, and sexual assault on the locals while drunk. Not that I'm racist, but FNG has a lot of issues and my opinion of African Americans have been affected. I have no idea what Thor sees in him. He used to pilot a Super Hornet, but now he's on a Tornado. Serves him right.

"What you looking at Samurai?" FNG caught me staring at him. Samurai is like my de-facto call sign.

"I'm sorry. Are you so important that I can't stare at you? I have been glancing at everybody in this room for a while now."

"You making fun of me, you cocky little Jap?"

This guy has serious anger problems. And he's out to get me since I look like easy prey. Timmy creeps him out and I'm the second youngest. Plus, my Asian features make me seem weak. On the other hand, FNG was built like an American Football player.

"Can you not start a fight with me in the morning? I'm trying to eat here."

"You scared that I might beat your face in?" You know what asshole? I can whoop your ass in TSF combat you Navy washout. You act like you're some hot shit, but you shat your pants the first time you saw the BETA. I had to save your ass at least twice now and you still act like a racist fucker.

"1st Lieutenant," Papa spoke without putting down the paper. He's the one who would use my full name. "Don't give into temptation."

"Si Papa." I replied in Spanish. "This loser isn't even worth my time."

"Hey, I heard that!" FNG apparently can speak Spanish. "I was in a gang back in LA. I know spic when I hear it."

"Why do you have to be such a racist asshole? Is it normal in America to insult other races?" I shouldn't be talking though. Imperial Japan is pretty xenophobic as well.

"This is how I grew up. If you have a problem with that, you have a problem with my pa. And I don't like people talking shit about my pa."

"If you don't want me talking shit to you, then stop trying to pick a fight me. Do you have a problem with authority?"

Just before I was about to take the fight outside, our one man Command Post, Kilo, the tech guy from Greece rushed into the room. Come to think of it, Vahalla Company is one giant sausage fest apart from the two girls. Hell we aren't even a company, we're just a squad.

"B-B-Big trouble guys." Kilo was out of breath. He looked like he just rushed over to here from the Mobile CP. "991, we have a 991."

Code 991. It was the universal military designation for an imminent BETA attack. All around the room, everybody remained calmed except for FNG, who look like he just shat his pants. Papa finally put down his paper and Jian calmly started packing everything up.

"Right on time." Guru mused. "Just like a woman's period."

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Those ugly BETA freaks are back." Watching FNG look scared is a priceless Kodak moment. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go to our TSFs."

"Chill, man." I ordered him to shut up. "Kilo, ETA?"

"Thirty minutes."

"That's plenty of time. Kilo, help Jian pack up the important stuff and load it into the truck." I looked over at Guru. "Guru, go get your boys to prep our birds."

The tents aren't ours to begin with. They were provided by the EU. Only things worth packing are the food. Money, documents, electronics are all kept in the Mobile CP.

"Papa, I'm going to look for Cristina. You take FNG outside; preach some sense into him and standby in your Tornadoes."

"Yes, sir!" Everybody gave a quick salute before carrying out their assigned duties. The captain and Timmy are probably still up at General Quarters, even if they rush, it will take them fifteen minutes to get back here.

"Wait a damn minute. Why do I have to listen to this sixteen year old jap punk?" FNG's chronic insubordination was acting up again.

"Now now son, you should respect your elders." When Papa says that, it means shut the fuck up.

"The hell man? Why aren't you in charge? You're like older than all of us here."

"That's because I'm the Ace here and Thor said so." I had enough of this guy's shit. "I have enough of your shit. Go and standby in your TSF 2nd Lieutenant." I emphasized his rank before walking out of the Food tent in search of Cristina.

The whole Front Line was in a rush. The better equipped Eishi were acting like a bunch of cadets, tripping over themselves. I really think they were cadets. I sighed in disappointment. This is what happens on the Front. There is a lack of experienced soldiers and at the same time, tons of freshly trained Eishi that most likely were rushed for deployment. But if an experienced squad like Vahalla Company is such an asset to the EU, then why on Earth do they not pay us more?

"Cristina!" I went in her tent and was greeted by the Swiss Alps. "Why are you still naked? Did you not hear the DEFCON 2? Get your shit together."

She quickly covered up her breasts. "That's five hundred pounds per tit."

"I'll pay you later. Since you're already half-naked, go put on your Eishi suit and standby."

I have a habit of wearing my Eishi suit underneath my uniform. Actually, that is standard practice for soldiers at the front. Since we never know when there will be an attack, we should always be on standby. But since we do, most Eishi don't bother wearing their suits 24/7. Not surprisingly, those guys tend to die before the eight minutes of death.

####

I started up my Gekishin. Fifteen more minutes left. Thor and Timmy should be back around now.

"This is Vahalla-2 to all marks. Prepare to intercept BETA in Wing-3 formation." I issued out commands to those who were already here.

In total, we have seven fighters. That's a little more than a regular squad at half-strength. Like most military squads, we started out with much more. I think there was a time before I joined when Vahalla Company was actually a Company. But now, it's down to us seven.

"Vahalla-3, copy." Papa

"Vahalla-5, copy." Jian

"Vahalla-6, copy." Cristina

…

"Vahalla-7! Do you copy."

"Yo, Vahalla-7 is in da house. So, uh, we ready to kick some BETA ass?" Damn it FNG, how did you even graduate US Naval Eishi Training Academy?

"Vahalla-base, what's the situation?"

"Everything is proceeding normally. BETA ETA thirteen minutes. Numbers around 10,000."

10,000? That seems about right. Unless there is like another 10,000 BETAs that are going to suddenly pop up of the ground. I somehow doubt their shafts extend all the way to here. Their hive is a phase-5 located in Lyons.

"I am detecting Destroyers, Tanks, and Grapplers, Lasers. No signs of Fort Classes.

The usual suspects. Nothing special about this invasion group.

"Alright, we are still waiting for Vahalla Leader and Vahalla-4. They should be here soon, so stay frosty."

"Negative on that command, Vahalla-1" Hm? A voice belonging to a middle-aged woman came in through the squad's channel. That voice belonged to Cristina's mother, Thor. "All units, stand down and retreat."

What? Retreat?

"Requesting clarification on that order, Vahalla Leader."

"Yeah, mama. What's the big deal?"

"Vahalla-6! You shall address the Company Leader by rank or by call sign." I think I may be a hypocrite. No matter how much I call Thor a stingy, I can't help but admire her ability as a commander. Finnish Special Forces are a scary bunch. And I just love disciplining Cristina.

"At ease. Negotiations with the EU has failed." Thor responded. "They have no intention of increasing our pay and Timmy has learned of a top secret European Landing Operation set to retake Lyons that will be happening in a few weeks. Seeing how they plan to use us in the operation and not increase payment, I have deemed that our lives are worth more than what we are currently getting."

In other words, Thor has encountered even more stingy bastards and is pissed off. So Vahalla Company, one of the most veteran and experienced TSF groups in the Euro Front is pulling out and leaving the Europeans to fend for themselves as punishment. I can't say I like the idea of retreating when I can save more lives by fighting here. Every life is precious, even FNG's. It's not my policy to sacrifice people or leave them behind. But I don't really have a choice right now.

"Requesting details of our next contract, Vahalla Leader."

"Everything in due time. For now, all I can tell you is that we have been paid a huge sum by the Imperial Japanese Royal Guards to help bolster the First Defense Line. Details will be shared once we are in the air. Vahalla Leader out."

Great. Just perfect. I joined up with Vahalla Company because I wanted to get away from that corrupted country. Now I have to go all the way back? I feel all those negative memories and emotions I left behind coming back. I just hope I don't shoot any Japanese Eishi out of anger.

"Vahalla-1 to all marks. Retreat to London. The Europeans are on their own."

I reluctantly issued the order and turned my back on the soon to be battlefield. Almost as if an evil boss leaving a minion in charge, the immediate effect of Vahalla Company leaving spread disorder and panic into the hearts of the Eishi left behind. Sorry guys. I'll make up for it back in Japan.

Just another day my ass.

####

**1600 hours—207 Classroom**

Sumika, exhausted from training was summoned with the other cadets to the classroom for a mysterious reason. For some reason, Sumika today was feeling a bit more tired than usual. Last night, she had a dream about Takeru-chan. Not that Takeru-chan that is currently in her life and making her run laps, but the kind and gentle Takeru-chan that moved away when they were eight years old. It was about the Takeru-chan that she thought was dead.

This is why this morning she decided to go wake Takeru-chan up. She thought that maybe Meiya's big brother will react just like Takeru-chan. And he did, he woke up just like Takeru-chan would. So Sumika was happy. Even if the old Takeru-chan was no longer of this world, the current Takeru-chan is still Takeru-chan despite being older and having a different hair color. Perhaps this is for the best because Sumika became even better friends with Meiya after Takeru-chan came from the other world and Meiya accepted him as her brother.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Meiya's brother.

"Okay, cadets. I know you are all working very hard for your training. And I realize that the Exam is coming up pretty fast. And I understand that you failed it once already."

When the cadets heard the world fail, they instantly became depressed.

"But don't worry. With the approval of the base XO, Yuuko-chan, I have been given permission to plan out a special training camp in America."

"Eh, America?" Tama's eyes became wide. "That's nice, I always wanted to go to America. My father sent me a letter saying how he recently went to America."

"America…"Ayamine spoke. "Hot dogs…and Yakisoba….sounds delicious."

Everybody was a bit excited about the opportunity to go overseas.

"But onii-chan, Takeru. Can we afford to take the time to go to America? Can this training camp not be done in Japan?" Meiya protested. It's not that she is against what her brother is doing, but she knows that her job as the Shogun's Kagemusha means that she can't afford to leave Japan. On the other hand, Tsukuyomi will be forced to go with her. This might turn out to be a problem since Tsukuyomi has a strong dislike for Americans and might kill someone over there.

"Exactly, why haven't I heard anything from Professor Kouzuki." Marimo once again was shocked that Takeru and Yuuko went behind her back. Well, not that surprising. It was unfortunately a common routine now.

"Okay, Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." All the girls in the room became shocked and embarrassed at Takeru's vulgar comment. "Ermm…in America, that means you shouldn't sweat the small stuff."

…

"Uh…don't worry about the small details. This is a bona-fide training camp with UN approval from Undersecretary Genjousai himself." He left out the part where Tamase only agreed to it if Takeru will take pictures of Tama in Disneyland. "Now before any of you have any more doubts and questions, we will be departing tomorrow on HSST's and will touch down in Edwards Air Base in California. This will be a good opportunity to train with American Eishi and develop cross-military ties. In short, it is an honor as you will be representing both the UN and the Japanese nation."

At the mention of representing Japan, Meiya and class-rep seemed to have quieted down.

"We will be back before November 11, don't worry about it."

And with that, Takeru dismissed everyone like the irresponsible Captain that he is. Marimo has already given up on trying reasoning with Takeru. Only a person with the same personality as Yuuko could tire her out that much. Marimo pretty much concluded that Takeru is a genderbent version of Yuuko from a different universe.

####

Yeah, this is a rather short chapter that I just wanted to get out of the way. Vahalla Company is a completely original creation of mine, and they will be playing a big part in the story. I am not going to say which parts, but be prepared for some epic events that will happen in the future.

I like to point out how one side has state of the art TSF's but absolutely ZERO experience fighting BETA. And the other side has SHIT TSF, but are hardened BETA veterans.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—A Different Kind of Training**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers and my followers for giving me a reason to continue this whim. Honestly. I never imagined that people will actually like this wishful thinking. I actually have some pretty fun ideas planned out in the future. **

**On another note, how many of you will be interested in reading an original story of mine? I have been watching Band of Brothers, The Pacific, Saving Private Ryan, Hurt Locker, Black Hawk Down and I have been thinking of writing a nitty gritty Light Novel about war. Tell me in the reviews section.**

**####**

**November 1 (1000 hours—The Land Where Dreams Come True)**

Two trips to North America in one week cannot be good for one's health. I am so jet lagged that I am not even sure which time zone my body is adjusted for. I stifled a large yawn as I stood in front of the entrance to Anaheim's Disneyland holding Sumika's hand on my right and Kasumi's hand on my left. Sumika was dressed up in very typical Japanese tourist attire, while Kasumi was in a very cute Rabbit-themed dress that Yuuko so generously provided. Not even Tama was spared, she was dressed up in a full on Hello-Kitty cosplay.

Looking over my shoulder at Tama, I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. She was so embarrassed and fidgety that I almost felt sorry for her. But I didn't. That's because the whole point of this side trip to Disneyland is for Tama's sake. She's a nervous wreck that can't work well under pressure. And I don't want to risk a HSST incident just for the sake of getting Tama to believe in herself. Don't worry Tama, I will have Kasumi take good care of you. If she hangs out with Kasumi, Tama might get some of her boldness.

Now for the main problem at hand. I stared at squad 207's greatest troublemakers: Ayamine and class-rep. Class-rep was wearing her white cadet uniform like a class-rep should, although I preferred it if she let her hair down and wore some casual clothing. Class-rep being the Prime Minister's daughter should look really classy behind the proper attire and with the right make-up, but seeing how she insists that she should wear the school uniform since she is representing the UN, my desires are unfulfilled. I hope that during this trip, she could wind down and relax.

Ayamine on the other hand is surprisingly casual. Ayamine always did have great fashion sense according to Shirogane's memories. I stopped associating his experiences with mine because that just hurts my head. Now I understand how the 00-unit felt...but back to the point. Ever since we took off from Edward's Air Base, I literally had Ayamine and class-rep handcuffed together with an unbreakable chain, the key safely tucked in my pocket. I hope I am not stirring up a hornet's nest by forcing them together.

Mikoto on the other hand is here just to have fun, like Meiya. Their problems aren't something that can be cured using normal means after all. Mikoto is quite focused when she's not talking to other people and works well with the team. So no real issues there. Meiya on the other hand needs to be treated of her Yamato Damashii. She's so Japanese that she needs to widen her worldview. Actually all of these girls need to do that. Unlike Japan, America is BETA free and girls her age have fun, not train for war.

They will see how America is different from Japan, and how their two cultures clash. I should bring Yuuhi here too, sometime after the Coup. These poor girls bound to cruel fates needs to have fun as well. If my plans go off without a hitch, shit will hit the fan pretty fast. Even if I screw up and some of these girls were to die in combat, I want them to at least experience life as normal girls. I think this is the most generous thing that I have ever done in my life aside from my Mitsurugi Orphanage Fund back in my original world.

Well maybe I'm not that generous. I got Yuuko to pull some strings, and I also pulled some strings during my meeting with some VIPs. And so sitting in two transports at Edward's Air Base is a prototype Active Eagle and three F-15SE Silent Eagles. Along with the already purchased A-12s and F-22A, I can confidently say that Yuuhi will be in good hands when December comes. Never underestimate an overprotective older brother, Sagiri Naoya.

Not to mention, I got SecD to give us a bunch of free tickets to Disneyland and a game at the Lakers for tomorrow. Hehehe….sometimes I scare myself. But frankly, what's really scaring me right now is the bone-chilling glare I am getting from an ex-girlfriend from a different Dimension standing a few feet behind me. Mana, no matter what dimension you are in, you still frighten me. Our first meeting in this world didn't exactly go so well.

####

**October 29 (2300 hours)**

The trip to America is finally tomorrow. So far, everything is going according to plan. I feel like Yagami Light right now. But there were a few obstructions that I had to deal with. As a businessman, I prefer to get things done fast so I don't waste my time. But from my experiences dealing with military big wigs and politicians, they act like they have all the time in the world. I was called into a meeting with General R and some important UN politicians this morning along with Yuuko. They wanted to know why there is a sudden increase in the Alternative IV department's budget.

They called me up on high profile purchases from Lockheed Martin as well as going behind their backs to negotiate a deal between America and Japan. Clearly, there were a few Alternative V supporters in the peanut gallery. Of course I said nothing about getting CIA to monitor their homes or daily activities. I didn't say anything about an Alternative IV coup d'etat that will take place simultaneously with the Japanese one on December 5th.

What I did tell them was that I had been placed in charge of Alternative IV-phase II, aka Alternative VI. I told them about how I plan to develop new Anti-BETA weapons and TSFs using the results that we expect to get from Alternative IV-phase I. They were surprised at this bold announcement and I believe I scared and cornered some Alternative V supporters. That is because Alternative VI incorporates converting their escape fortresses to Mega TSF Carriers. It's a question of politics. Will a smart politician choose to run away from Earth or stay behind and fight? There is no guarantee that the migrant fleet can get to Planet X safely, nor is there the fact that humans can beat BETA even with new TSF and weapons.

However, I have been in contact with environmental support groups and TSF industry leaders ever since Shirogane's memories triggered in me. The American media has been publishing a lot more articles about the negativity of G-bombs on the land. Public support for the use of G-bombs will come to an end. It's only a matter of time. So in a way, the smart politician only has one choice left, support Alternative IV.

I can't believe that took up almost an entire day. I still have to pack for my trip tomorrow. Hmm? Sloppy work, my door has signs of tampering. The intruder tried to be stealthy, but Sam Fisher can do better. I have a rough idea of who it might be anyways.

CLICK

As I stepped into my darkened room and the door automatically closed, I heard the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

"Since when did you become the goddamn Batman?" I turned on the lights and looked at the green haired woman wearing a Red Imperial Guard uniform. She was as beautiful as I remembered her to be, but right now her mouth has a really big upside down smile. "Or should I call you Batwoman? 1st Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana?"

Mana happens to be one of the few people that know my true character, a boy who likes of play with toy robots, free of ambition, hatred or revenge. We were in love once and I admit, every time I see her face, I fall in love with her ever again. If Yuuko is a professional office affair and Sumika is just a temporary fling, then Mana is my childhood friend romance that I have never been able to forget. But I can't feel that right now. This Mana standing before me is a trained killer, just like me, but even better than what I can imagine becoming.

"Tales of the legendary new member of the base, Captain Sparta has reached even the ears of the Imperial Guard." She said, without taking her gun away from my face. "But we both know that you are more than what meets the eye. Isn't that right? Mitsurugi Takeru?"

"Oh, so now I'm Optimus Prime now?" I fiddled around my uniform looking for something. "I can't find my Leadership Matrix anywhere."

"I will not fall for your infamous word games. Whenever you talk to, you tend to sprout meaningless words in order to confuse and gain a psychological advantage over your opponents."

"Or it could be the fact that my jokes are way ahead of its time."

"Do not mock me!" Mana is serious. "What do you intend to do with Meiya-sama?"

"I'm her brother. I only seek to protect her AND her sister."

Mana opened fire and the bullet whizzed past my head by a hair's breadth.

"Imposter! I know not how you managed to get your hands on noble blood, but you will never fool the eyes of the Imperial Guards. What do you seek to gain by approaching Meiya? The Shogun will not bow to your American government, for the Shogun has no relative."

"Let me get this straight, you are accusing me of American espionage and terrorism when you have no proof whatsoever?"

"The Mitsurugi family's males have all perished in battle against humanity's greatest enemy and her Excellency's noble house of Koubuin has no male relative. If you truly are what you claim to be, then why are you not currently the Shogun of Japan?"

"You make a fine point, 1st Lieutenant." I gave her the coldest stare and the most evil smile I could make. "But you are sloppy. Just like how you failed to conceal your handiwork on my door, you failed to link me to the US government. If your intelligence is as good as you claim, then you might have realized that I do not exist in any American military database, or any American database period. I have no birth certificate and no ways to prove who I am. In fact, I can be anybody. I'm a ghost. So before you try to pin me down for something, make sure that I'm actually pinned down."

"Hmph…again with you elaborate word games. You trifle on about how you have no way of proving your identity beyond a forged UN identification badge, but in the end, you still cannot erase my suspicion of you."

"What need do I have you fear of your suspicion when you have no grounds to suspect me on? Sure, I admit that I am a rather shady person. But what have I done that makes you think that I have some nefarious plans for Meiya? All I have been doing since I arrived on base has been nothing short of love and guidance for the one that I care most deeply about."

"You make great effort to conceal your true intent, but the fact remains that you conspired to take Meiya-sama outside of Japan and from the reaches of Imperial Guards. What more, you seek to bring her to America, where many of your fellow white devil barbarians lay in the shadows, ready to strike at Japan's heart."

"Ah, but you, my dear, make a great effort at being persistent and making bold claims about a nation's ambitions when you know nothing of the situation. Japan must be a truly blessed place if there is no division amongst the Yamato peoples. The Japanese must be so united that they all worship the ground that the Shogun and the Five Noble Houses walks upon or otherwise, there should be no need for you Imperial Guards."

"What is your point, imposter? That we Japanese are easy pickings for your country?" You don't know that a coup is forming right under your nose, do you?

"No, what I am saying is that you should widen your mind and stop thinking that America is the source of all evil. And honestly, I must be quite the devil if I am planning to hold hostage a Kagemusha, a Prime Minister's daughter, a disgraced general's daughter, an UN undersecretary's daughter, an Intelligence Division's Section Chief's daughter and an ordinary unremarkable war orphan. The Japanese nationals aside, do you think America will do something so stupid as to invoke the wrath of the UN as well?"

I walked closer towards Mana as I spoke until I managed to grab both her arms and pin her down onto my bed. She tried to resist, but in the end, she was still a woman.

"Do you feel powerless, 1st Lieutenant?" I asked her with my head barely hovering above hers. "I do not like having a gun pointed at me. It reminds me of when someone very dear to me was murdered in cold blood by someone I once trusted like a father. If you want to talk next time, use your mouth."

I quickly got off her body, seeing that Mana has become fearful of me. Her face doesn't show it, but her eyes do not lie. She seems to have received my message.

"If you are not here to kill me or to have sex with me, then please leave my room. You should learn to respect other people as well as their privacy. You royal guards don't exactly have the best reputations."

"You may think that you have won, but your actions just now have only made me fearful of what you might do to Meiya-sama. I shall be accompanying you to America tomorrow whether you like it or not. If I see any danger befalling Meiya-sama, your head will be the first thing my bullet hits."

Mana got up and prepared to leave.

"Is that so? Then might I suggest that you and your three underlings wear something that does paint a target on you or Meiya. I hope that when we see each other tomorrow, you will have had a long hard look at this country and realize how it is no different from the America that you so despise."

####

**Present Day**

Oh man, that was close. She could have shot me if something had gone wrong. Perhaps I should be more careful with my theatrics. Okay, time to get my head back in the present. Today, I am going to show these girls how to have fun.

"All right! Is everybody ready to have some fun?" I tried to act like a teacher at a school trip. "We're going to split you up in groups. Ayamine, class-rep, Kasumi and Tama are going to be in on group led by everybody's favorite Jinguugi-sensei. Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap. And the rest of you, Sumika, Mikoto and Meiya are going to hang out with me and the lovely Tsyukuyomi-san. Any questions before we leave to have fun?"

Class-rep, shot her hand straight up. "Where is this place?"

"Disneyland, the place where dreams come true."

"What happened to that joint practice with the US Eishi?"

"I lied."

"And why am I handcuffed to her of all people?" She was talking about Ayamine.

"Because you can't work with each other. And you won't change, so I'm tired of the non-intervention policy and decided to force you two to be able to work with each other." That might have been too much of an American thing for me to say.

Class-rep is obviously irritated. And the only source that she can release her stress on was her handcuffed partner. "Ayamine, your irritable behavior is rubbing off on the Captain. What have you been doing to him?"

Ayamine faked a blush. "It's a secret."

"Why you!"

"Okay, stop it you two." Marimo butted in. "You are already losing points. The Captain has instructed me to watch your progress throughout the day."

Marimo held up a clipboard for the two girls to see.

"You agreed to this nonsense, Sergeant Jinguuji?" Class-rep seemed unhappy about the situation.

"Of course. Like the Captain said, this is a special training camp. Don't forget that the reason why you failed the Exam is because you guys lacked teamwork." Ooh, nice one Marimo. It took quite a bit of time convincing you, but you have finally seen the light.

"Please take care of me, class-rep." Ayamine trolled. Class-rep was speechless at the turn of events and can only vent her tsun silently. I shall make class-rep become more dere, or my name isn't Onizuka Eikichi. It's not, but who cares!

"Sergeant Jinguuji, please take good care of them."

"Yes, sir."

"But try to have some fun of your own too. Being stuck in BETA infested territories for too long and one person might go crazy of stress and fatigue."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Ah, it's nice to see a grown woman like Marimo smile.

"And you know what to do, right Kasumi?" I addressed the cute Russian loli bunny. She's so cute.

"Yes, I will make sure to embarrass Tamase." Tama is cute too. Right now she's too traumatized to notice anything.

"You mean give her self-confidence. Don't overdo it with the embarrassment or Tama might grow to hate me."

"I understand. Kasumi will give it her best. Have fun with onee-san."

"Don't worry, I will. I promised her after all." I waved to Kasumi as she led Tama away by the hand. "Bye, Tama."

"Awaaaaaa, awwwwaaaaaaa." Tama's eyes were spiraling. "Takeru-san, help me."

You're on your own this time, Tama.

"Remember to take pictures for the Undersecretary, Kasumi!"

Okay. Now that group A is taken care of, it's time to divert my attention to my group of lovely ladies. I'm glad I bought Meiya some clothes. Besides her military fatigues, I doubt she has any actual clothes. Anything too Japanese is not going to work in this environment. She looks rather sophisticated if I say so myself. She's wearing an all black business shirt and short skirt, simple and elegant.

Mikoto and her perky cheerful self is wearing a yellow one piece. I should have gotten her to wear pants since we will go on the roller coaster. Now the only problem is the brooding amazon with green hair.

"I'm glad that you took my advice to heart, but why a maid outfit?" I asked Mana, who was in a red, black and white maid outfit. Is it me, or is she puffing out her chest? "You know that you just painted a big fat target on Meiya's head."

"I am merely wearing something befitting of my status. I serve Meiya-sama, and so a servant I will dress like."

"Or you just have no sense of fashion."

"Hmph."

"Where are your three goons?" I was talking about Kamiyo, Tomoe and Ebisu, the 2nd Lieutenants under her command.

"I had them dispersed and patrolling the area for hostiles."

"There are no hostiles here. It's Disneyland. Besides, you think Uncle Sam is sloppy enough to let terrorists into Disneyland?"

"Let me rephrase that, I had them out looking for Americans."

"Okay. Now you just being paranoid."

"I am doing my job. American intelligence must not be underestimated. Once glance at Meiya and you know she is related to the Shogun."

"Relax, grumpy. You will get wrinkles on your forehead. The CIA is in my pocket, for lack of a better phrase. If something happens today, it's not going to be CIA."

"Of course not. Just like you are not an imposter trying to get close to Meiya for political gain."

"Really now? You still don't trust me?"

"I will have you know that I will not be leaving your side for the duration that we are here. If you must go to the men's room, then I'm coming in with you."

"Woah, you're into that kind of thing? Thanks but no thanks, there are innocent children around."

"You are a crude and vulgar man. How could you claim to be related to nobility when you present yourself in such a base manner?"

"What? Never heard of the term rich idiot with no day job? As long as my head works, everybody respects me. Good enough I say."

"Indeed, you have no doubt a very dangerous head. Perhaps you should see a psychologist. I'll even introduce you to a good one. What do you say?"

"I say that you need to chill. How about this? If I can make you smile and have fun, you stop treating me like a criminal and greet me with a smile."

"Hmph. An impossible task."

And she's gone.

"No? Not talking to me? Fine. Let's go and have some fun girls."

####

**1200 hours**

For the next 2 hours or so, we walked to Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, Adventureland and finally ended up back in main street USA. Oh boy, that was fun. It was nice to see all their cute smiling faces. Even Mana gave off a little smile when we were on the Merry-go-round. I certainly received quite a lot of blackmail material.

"Wow, this place is so amazing, Takeru!" Mikoto exclaimed in joy. "I never knew this kind of place was possible."

"Indeed. If only the Japanese children could share my joy."Meiya added.

"Yeah, yeah. I will definitely come here every day if this place was in Tokyo." Sumika chirped.

"Idiot. You don't have the money." I knocked Sumika on the head. "And I won't pay for you. These tickets cost quite a lot of money."

"Then I'll get Meiya to pay for me." Sumika stuck out her tongue.

"If I could be of service, I will gladly aid you in your financial troubles." Meiya reassured Sumika. "I fancy the idea of visiting this place daily as well."

"Eh…won't you get bored if you come here every day?"

"What are you talking about Takeru?" Mikoto asked me like I was crazy. "This place is so much fun! We could never get bored."

Poor kids. The only fun they have back in Japan is cat's cradle, shogi and beanbags. Over here in America, untouched by the war with BETA thanks to nuking Canada, kids here live a carefree life, not knowing death. Some might call them spoiled and hate America for this reason, but isn't this how humans are supposed to live? War, whether against men or alien is not normal and should never be treated as such. The people of Japan, Asia and Europe may be proficient at combating BETA, but after it is all over, if it will be over, they know no other life to live by. A generation born in war and grew up in war can never prosper in peace.

"Still think I'm trying to do something to Meiya?" I asked Mana. "Maybe I did. Look at that smile on her face. You ever seen Meiya smile before?"

"You could have been doing all this to let our guard down. And when we least expect it, you will strike." Mana was back to her angry self.

"What a persistent woman, you don't give up on pestering me, be it love or war."

"Love? What on Earth led you to this conclusion? What merit could I possibly see in a union with you?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but I couldn't possibly see you ending up with any man. The way you currently act? Zero womanly charm at all."

"Well then, If I do not seem like a woman to you, then why are you so interested in me? All the girls in the squad beg for your attention, but you don't seem to reciprocate them."

"Of course not. They're underage. And besides, I like women that are powerful, like professor Kouzuki."

"Does that make you a sadist?"

"What no?"

"But you do get off on pushing women down on your bed and pretend that you are going to rape them, am I not correct?"

She's still hung up on that? Mission accomplished I guess. I managed to have a lasting impression on Mana, but being a sadist is not good for my reputation.

"And who is the one with word games? What are you trying to do? Make me feel guilty and take responsibility for exciting you?"

"Pig."

…

…

We walked in silence. The three girls continue to be amazed at everything. And I continue to be bored out of my mind. I was always an Universal and Six Flags kind of guy.

"Frost leader to Frost-2, give me a sitrep. Good copy?" I was communicating with Mamiro on via a walkie-talkie.

"Frost-2 good copy. Objective 1 is…working to a certain degree. Ayamine and Sakaki apparently wish to go on different rides, but they work it out with rock-paper-scissors and they don't complain when the one they want wasn't chosen."

"Understandable. As long as they are civil, it shouldn't be any problem at all. How's objective 2?"

"Objective 2 is proceeding smoothly. Kasumi is having a positive influence on Tamase."

"Objective 3?"

"We have Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Pluto. Still looking for Chip and Dale, Snow White, Peter Pan and the Toy Story guys."

"Alright, keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you having fun Frost 2?"

"Are you kidding me? My boss has me babysitting."

"I'll take that as a yes. But I'm surprised that you knew who these characters are."

"I don't. You gave me pictures, I just asked around."

"You have a good head on your shoulders, Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright. Try to have some fun of your own. Frost 1 out."

####

I can't do it. I need to talk to Mana. I've ignored her all these years in the other world. But this Mana doesn't know who I used to be, only who I am now. So there is no reason for me to ignore her. I don't even know if I'm making any sense. My head goes out the window when I'm with this girl. Arghhhhh…why can't I act normally with this woman?

"What do you think of this place, 1st Lieutenant Tsukuyomi?"

"It's too lax, almost insulting. The world is fighting BETA to the point where young girls and boys have to be conscripted. Yet, people of all ages act like fools and waste their time frolicking about when they too could be fighting in the war."

"These people are just acting normally. Like humans are supposed to."

"Normal in this world means training to be an Eishi and defeating mankind's greatest enemy."

"You know what the problem with the Japanese people? They forgot how to have fun."

"There will be time for fun and games after the threats are dealt with."

"I doubt this is classified information, but if you weren't aware, we'll all be FUBAR in a decade."

"So are you saying that we should have fun and just let the BETA destroy us?"

"No, stop putting words in my mouth. It's just that I believe a good soldier is able to laugh as much as they are able to pull the trigger at men or BETA without hesitation."

"Let me make this clear. I am a royal guard, but that doesn't mean I'm a robot. I too appreciate the joy of relaxation. But isn't having a theme park built just for enjoyment's sake a waste of recourses? This land could have been a TSF factory or a military base. The people here could have been doing something much more productive for the war effort."

"Again, everything to you is about the war."

"Is it abnormal to think of things other than the war? Are you sure you are not the abnormal one?"

"Hmm…you aren't wrong. I believe myself to be mildly psychotic. But I'm still normal."

"Not in this world."

"Oh, then are you assuming that I am from another world?"

"Meiya has told me your story. Personally, I believe it to be a bunch of meaningless bullshit, pardon my language."

"But it's true. I don't exist on any national database because I'm not from here. Back in my world, all you needed to do is Google my name and you will be bombarded with hits."

"What is this Google that you speak of?" Mana was looking at me weirdly.

"Ah…it's slang for looking up one's name on the Global Intelligence Network." It's too hard to explain Google to Japanese people. Americans might know what it is though. The civilians here have the luxury of enjoying all forms of goods and services.

"Anyways, I am not a child who would fall for such a fairytale. If other worlds exist then show me proof."

"Is my body not good enough?"

"Your body is not proof. Show me something that doesn't exist here."

"If you weren't being hostile with me the other night, I could have shown you all sorts of things."

She scowled at me again.

"Hey I saw you smile on the Merry-go-round. You have to start smiling at me."

"I did no such thing and therefore I have no obligation to fulfill your desire."

Okay, I pissed her off again. How do I get Mana to like me?

"Would you like some ice cream? My treat."

"I can pay for my own."

…

"Umm….do you have any hobbies?"

"I am not that close to you that I have to answer that question."

…

Okay, this is getting us nowhere. I need something for us to bond over. But I can't do anything half-assed. Mana is not a half-assed girl who will fall heads over heels over me because of something simple. Think Takeru. You're a genius. You can woo Yuuko, but why can't you do the same for this samurai chick? What would a samurai girl and me have in common? Meiya and Yuuhi won't work; rather it's a death trap.

A death trap. Oh that might work, brothers can be forged in the line of fire, and so can lovers. I bet if I can get in a situation where I have to fight for my life and work with Mana, then we might develop a really strong bond. Fat chance of that happening.

BOOM!

Shit…that's definitely not the sound of fireworks.

####

Cliff hanger. Deal with it.


End file.
